The Gift
by redcristal
Summary: When Buffy jumped in Glory's portal she faund her self on The Star Destroyer and is accused of being a spy.Will Buffy survive the experience?Will Vader survive Buffy?What are Palpatine's plans?And what conects Anakin with Revan who lived 4,000 year ago?
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift****  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas  
**Time line**: BTVS ep "The Gift" on SW 5 years after Revenge of the Sith.  
**Summary:** After jumping into Glory's portal, The Slayer finds her self on The Star Destroyer and is accused of being a spy. Will Buffy survive the experience? Will Vader survive Buffy?

Slowly opening her eyes, Buffy found her self alone in this small grayish room that was not her bedroom.

Suddenly the memories of Glory, Dawn and jumping through the portal came rushing back… she pulled her self into sitting position, groaning as her body protested the movement.

"OK so I'm not dead." She muttered to her self.

Then she mentally recounted what happened to her:

Beat one ho of a hell god with a troll hammer… _Check.  
_  
Killed Doc… _Check._

Said goodbye to Dawn … _Check._

Jumped in the portal … _Check_.

Landed on a metal floor, surrounded with beings in white armor carrying black gun type things… _Check._

Accused of being a spy and shot… _Check_.

Waking in small gray room… _Check_.

"Oh this is so NOT good." she grouched "Why the hell does this type of stuff always happen to me? Why not Faith or any other Slayer, someone up there obviously hates me…"

Her rant was abruptly cut short when the door slid up with a hiss and more goons dressed in said white armor entered accompanied by a rigid looking human.

"What are you doing on my ship? Whom do you work for?" he asked with a cool voice.

"Look..." she started to say but the guy cut her off.

"And don't try to lie, we know you are a spy."

"And how did you work that out, Mr. Stuck up?"

"You will show some respect." The man hissed and raised his hand to threaten her, but before he could strike her, Buffy jumped to her feet, grabbed his hand twisted it so that he fell to his knees.

Without missing a beat, she then proceeded to kick the armored guys in the chest, sending them flying to the wall.

"Lesson number one, little boy," she growled out in annoyance at the whimpering man that she had pinned to the floor. "Never, ever, try to hit me or any other girl, got it."

Buffy knocked him unconscious, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna go and find a person in this miserable dimension that won't come to THAT stupid conclusion about me."

With that she skipped out of her cell and down the corridor. Unfortunately when she turned the corner she literally collided into a tall dark form. Before she could say anything, a hand closed around her throat and lifted her up.

The thing's grip was strong, but Buffy was not one of most resourceful Slayers in Slayer history for nothing.

Swinging her leg she kicks the man/thing right between his legs, which resulted in painful gasp and her release. Pressing her advantage she executed perfect jump and power kick to the head sending the dark shape flying in the wall and slowly sliding in the black heap on the floor.  
Frowning Buffy threw a glance in both directions to look for some other person or what ever, seeing no one she rested her gaze on the large pile of black on the floor.

"I guess you're it." She muttered then grabbed the gloved arm and pulled him/it to a secluded area.

Vader was slowly regained consciousness. Disoriented, he sat up only to grab his throbbing head.

"Well, look at that, you're awake, finally." The voice spoke behind him. Turning around he spotted the owner of said voice.

"Now before you start with the threatening I won't hurt you if you won't try to hurt me, deal?" she continued as she glared at him. 

Regarding his opponent for a second Vader stood up and reached for his light saber only to find it missing.

"Sorry MR. Tall and dark but I had felt the need to hide your cool glowing red stick, just so that you wouldn't do something extremely stupid."

Vader was becoming very angry at this point so he raised his hand to direct the Force choke her and for a moment it worked. But suddenly the girl kicked a barrel towards his head and he had to duck to avoid it. He was then greeted with a foot to his chest that sent him flying.

"Again with the choking thing, which part of the 'I won't hurt you if you don't try to hurt me' part didn't you get. Honestly it's like reasoning with a brick wall." She stomped towards him.

"Get this through your thick head, I'm not a spy, I don't even know where I am! All I want is to go back home. Now, whoever you are, you better start listening to me mister!" Buffy jabbed her index finger at his chest, glaring up at him.

"Who are you?"

"Now he wants to talk. You see my name is Buffy and back home I jumped into the portal, which should have pretty much killed me, but instead of getting very dead, I found my self surrounded by clowns in white armor and enjoying your hospitality ever since."

"What?" Vader could not process her strange speech so quickly, though he was sure at this point that this…Buffy was no spy. What he could not wrap his mind around was the portal part of information.

"Weren't you listening? I am not from around here. You know portal between worlds, me jumping too close to the damn thing, then poof, little ol' me surrounded. Got it?"

"…"

"Lord Vader?" a voice questioned behind him; Vader turned to see about twenty clones their blasters at the ready.

Suddenly a blond head peaked out from behind him, startling Vader a bit, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. How she gotten behind him so fast?

"Tell them to start pointing those gun thingies elsewhere before I get cranky." She muttered her eyes narrowing at the solders.

Vader felt a bit amused and curious at the same time, he didn't felt the girl move behind him at all. And she didn't appear to have any fear of him, or the clones for that matter. Making a decision he turned back to the clone commander. 

"Put your weapons down." he commanded.

"That's better." he heard soft voice muter behind him.

"Commander, find some accommodations, not a cell, for our guest." He turned back to Buffy "go with them, we will talk more later."

With that Vader turned sharply and moved away, but before he could get to the door a shouted "Hey!" stopped him at his tracks, whirling around he was just in time to catch his lightsabre

"Nice catch!"

Vader clipped his light saber to his belt then turned around again, but before he rounded the corner, he heard Buffy yelled.

"You're welcome!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was getting bored, clowns in white were leading her trough a maze of gray hallways,…honestly don't these people know other colors that black, white and gray…maybe they are color blind, she decided.

Finely coming to some door that were oh joy gray, one of the clowns taped the panel with all sorts of white and black buttons and the door swished opened. She was bid to enter and when she did just that, the door closed behind her.

Looking around she saw a large window, wanting to see how outside looked like she made her way to the window…and stared.

Buffy was looking trough the port-screen, eyes wide in astonishment. She was on a friggin STAR SHIP. What the hell did she get her self into this time? She was so wrapped up in the view that she missed the sound of the door opening.

Hearing loud breathing suddenly pop up behind her, Buffy ducked, whirled around and kicked the legs out from under the breather. She did this instinctively before seeing who she had just knocked to the floor.

"Oops, sorry."

Before Vader could throw a tantrum at being bested by the small blonde, she helped him up, fussing.

"Are you Ok, I didn't break anything right?" God this guy is tall, she thought while craning her neck, looking up at the black mask, trying to figure out if she hurt him.

Seeing that he was Ok, she glared at him.

"You know if you would, like knock or, I don't know say hello you wouldn't have ended up on the floor ya know?"

Feeling amused again Vader retorted. "Well if you would not gape at the stars like a starved Wookie at a meal you would have heard me."

Hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And maybe if someone had mentioned that I'm on a star ship it wouldn't have been such a shock."

"Don't your people travel?" asked Vader curiously.

"Oh yes, we walk, we ride a bike, drive a car, take a train, or airplane, but no space ships for most people…." Buffy's voice trailed off as a thought came to her.

"Hey…you visit planets…which means that there are aliens…which draws the question, what are you?"

"I'm human."

"OOKaaay" she drawled, "Is this black armor and mask thingy a fashion statement?"

"I can't live without it."

"Make with the splainy."

"What?"

Rolling her eyes Buffy clarified. "I meant explain, yeesh you're so much like Giles."

"Who is Giles?"

"Giles is a Watcher, you know …ah no you don't know, and well Giles is well Giles, with tweed and knowledge. And didn't I ask you a question first?"

"My body was burned severely and the smoke damaged my lungs."

Wincing, Buffy stepped closer "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard to live with that bucket on your head." she said softly.

Shaking him self free of the memories of those events on Mustafar, Vader drew strength from his anger.

"We are not discussing me." He said harshly. "I came here to find out how you got on my ship."

Narrowing her eyes for a moment at his sharp tone, Buffy wanted to snap at him for his rudeness, but figuring that this must be a sore spot for the poor guy she let it drop…for now.

"Well there was this girl…or more like a hell- god that wanted to rip our world to pieces by opening all of the portals in between her world and ours. There were only two people that could close it, me and my baby sister. Since I didn't want my sister to get hurt or die, I closed it … end of story. And I would really like to go back home."

Vader thought that information over. "Didn't you say that the portal should 'pretty much have killed you'?"

"Yeah but since it didn't I would really like to go back."

"That is understandable. Now if you'll excuse me I need to attend to some matters, I'll send a droid to assist you and to answer questions.

"M'key." Buffy mumbled, again watching the stars deep in thought


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

When the door opened again Buffy turned to see a glittering robot enter. It was walking slowly, like it could not bed its knees all the way. And it was making squeaky noise that already got on her nerves.

"Hello! I'm T-3CE4 human cyber relations. Lord Vader sends me to assist you Miss."

"Hi I'm Buffy T-umm, can I call you TC …?"

"That won't be a problem Miss Buffy. You may call me TC if you wish."

"Thanks. So wanna show me around and show me which buttons to push and so on?"

"Certainly Miss Buffy." TC nodded its silver head.

"Don't call me Miss TC."

"Certainly Milady."

"Don't call me that either." Buffy muttered.

"As you wish Lady Buffy."

"No." She turned to TC. "I meant call me just by my name. No Miss, Lady and so on. OK?"

"I beg you pardon ma'am but that would not be proper."

"Fine," she muttered rolling her eyes. "Call me what ever you want then. As long it's not Miss Summers."

When Vader next came to Buffy's new room, he found T-3CE4 waiting.

"T-3CE4, why are you waiting out side? I explicitly told you to stay with our guest."

T-3CE4 patiently waited for the end of his Master's tirade and then answered.

"That is correct Milord, but your orders also declared that if she orders me to do something harmless I am to obey, I concluded that her order for me to stay outside while Lady  
Buffy is taking a shower is harmless."

"Buffy is finished with the shower, thank you very much," a voice said behind them.

T-3CE4 and Vader turned around just to see Buffy standing a few feet from them arms crossed and glaring at them.

"And didn't your mother teach you any manners? Which reminds me..." With that she came closer to Vader.

"We weren't properly introduced, with all that threatening and trying to kill me thing. My name is Buffy Ann Summers. And you are?" she asked expectantly, with raised eyebrow.

"I'm Lord Vader."

Buffy scrunched her nose.

"You're first name is Lord? Man; did you annoy your mother before you were able to walk or what?"

Vader just glared and silently cursed that his Master ordered him to bring this girl to him. If he hadn't he would rid himself of her right about now.

'Pity that,' he thought crossly, 'because I sense that she will be trouble.'

"The Emperor wants to see you." He said finally deciding to ignore her questions.

"Just a moment then, I'm going to brush my hair."

"Now", Vader growled and pulled her with him.

Buffy was standing beside Vader. They were riding an elevator with two red dressed guys. At least Buffy thought they were guys. Frankly she didn't even know if they were human or not. She sneaked a glance at the tall dark form beside her standing rigidly, with crossed arms and staring straight ahead.

'Men,' she thought with some amusement. 'Which ever universes they are from, they always stay the same. Even if they are a little over two meters tall, wear black armour and breathing mask.'

Smothering a snicker, she recalled his reaction at her comment at his choice of colours. He really wanted to blow up then; she could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. As it was he just stormed ahead. Not that he got far since she stepped on his billowing cloak.

Honestly she didn't know why she was getting such a kick from goading him--- she really didn't. But seeing him so sullen and cranky was making her…giddy.

When lift came to a stop, the doors opened and the Imperial Red Guard stepped out first flanking the entrance. Vader practically stormed out of the lift like bat out of hell. She nearly lost it then.

Biting her cheek to stop the giggles that were threatening to overcome her, she trained her eyes to the throne in the middle of the room. The room that was bigger than her house.

Getting her wandering attention back to the throne, she noticed a frail looking hooded man on the throne. Vader told her that he was The Emperor, Palpatine. Getting closer, she got an intense urge to get a stake and see if emperor could be dusted.

She seriously doubted that the guy was even human. He was all wrinkly and had yellow eyes…ick

Getting a grip on her instinct she dropped in low curtsy, internally thanking Ethan Ryan for that fiasco on Halloween.

Rising from her graceful curtsy, she made a point to not showing any negative feelings when her eyes met with the eyes of a man on the throne.

"Hello Your Highness," she greeted politely. Then she waited patently for the old man to speak.

"Lord Vader tells me that you were found on his flag ship."

"Yes, by accident I got transported from my home planet Earth, by a portal. And no I don't know where Earth is or how to get there, so any help regarding that would be greatly appreciated."

"I see."

The Emperor got quiet and Buffy got this unpleasant feeling that he was trying to read her mind.

"If I may interrupt Your Highness' reading me session, you'll get your answers quicker if you ask what you wanna know?"

Smiling slightly, Palpatine leaned back on his throne and started asking what he wanted to know, all the while studying small woman before him.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Any normal person looking at him would see a tall, black clad man sitting calmly… how wrong they would be.

Vader was fuming.

He was not so off balance for years, who would have thought that someone so…small and fragile looking could be such an irritating/yet amusing little … and to cause such mayhem for some people.

Namely him.

But since he met her she was source of much trouble for him, he wanted to get rid of her, no mater how amusing and pleasant at times she could be.

She was trouble!

He was just glad that no one else was present when she tripped him. Or, as she claims, when she 'accidentally' stepped on his cape.

And then had the nerve to comment about the color of his clothes! He was hoping that when his master met her, he would either get rid of her, or keep her in the palace to find more about her world… but did that happen?

NO!

When Buffy stopped before the Emperor, she acted completely different. She curtsied; she talked to the man …

And then Emperor, who had become quite fond of her and not in the 'you have the force, come to work for me' way, but more like 'you amuse and entertain me, come to visit often' way.

Couldn't he keep her?

No, he was not so lucky. For some yet undetermined reason his Master decided that it would be good idea if Buffy stayed with him…why that was so he didn't elaborate, he just ordered for her not to be harmed.

And now he, Darth Vader had to keep that menace in pretty package safe…and right now he was not too sure if he would begin to like her or save the future headache and just kill her.

Because his previous attempts had worked so well before, he thought crossly. Why did this kind of things always happen to him?

Buffy standing by the doorway, looking at Vader while he was sitting in some sort of egg like contraption, shrugging she pushed off the wall and started walking toward him.

Deciding to play it nice for a while paid of with the Emperor. And to top it of she was stuck with Mr. Black armor…he was so annoyed when his Emperor ordered him to keep her safe, not that she needed protecting, but watching annoyed Mr. Man in Black Darth Vader made her day.…yep she finally got the whole name.

Deciding to interrupt Vader's session of staring at the wall she steped right behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Working, now go away." he bit out.

"Working is when you are actually doing something. You are staring at the wall."

"I'm meditating."

Maybe if he ignored her she'd go away…

"Is this what you're doing when you're bored?"

Or not.

"Can't you harass somebody else?" he hissed with a voice that made most people shiver and back away in fear. Buffy just looked at him with that peculiar expression…

"I did, but I got bored. Come on Ducky Wacky, show me around and I'll leave you alone tomorrow."

That's tempting…what did she called me!

Standing up Vader adjusted his cloak, thinking how to properly respond for Buffy's latest remark. Deciding that some payback for insults he received was in order he straightened.

Looking down on her, trying to intimidate her by towering over her petite form in backing away, like any sane person would, all he received from that infuriating female was a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Very well Miss Summers," that erased that smirk from her face and replaced it with a glare, what brought a smirk on his face, and for a moment he wished that she could see it.

Half a galaxy away on the desert planet Tatooine, Obi-Wan was meditating, a feat that was very difficult, on this sand planet, the sand got everywhere, in his boots, on his hear, irritated his skin. The two suns were no help either, but he had five years to get used to it. But he still could not reach Qui-Gon.

Heaving a tired sigh he stood up, he failed again, he was trying for day's ewer since he arrived here. Thinking back he could not help but wondering how he managed to contact Master Qui-Gon when he was being instructed by Master Yoda on Naboo.

Naboo, home planet of Senator Padme Amidala, secret wife of his friend Anakin, thinking of Anakin brought back all the questions and all the guilt he had.

How come he didn't notice?

"Hello Obi-Wan" said kind voice behind him.

Obi-Wan whirled about to see the blue image of tall man. "Qui-Gon."

"It's good to see you." smiled Qui-Gon.

"Same here Master" replied Obi-Wan.

"It's wasn't your fault Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan knew immediately what his Master wanted to say. But he bitterly disagreed.

"If I thought him better, make him follow the code, maybe…"

But Qui-Gon didn't let his former Padawan finish.

"Anakin's turn to the Dark side was not you fault. And the code was partly the reason why the Sith grow so powerful"

At Obi-Wan's expression, he smiled. "Obi-Wan think, how many times did you talk with Palpatine not once suspecting that you are talking to the Lord of the Sith himself. How many times did Yoda, or any other Jedi Master, even I didn't sense anything from him while I was alive. Following the rules and the code blindly brought the Jedi Order in a state where it could not evolve with the times. And all things must evolve to mach the time they live in, if they don't…"

The silence met that trailed of sentence. The Qui-Gon smiling sadly continued.

"Anakin Skywalker is still a Chosen One, and he will bring balance, but Obi-Wan the whole prophecy was deliberately lost and only one sentence that The Chosen One will bring balance to the Force. In a way Master Yoda was right, prophecy was misread, for balance doesn't mean defeat of the Dark Side and triumph of the Light."

"What…?"

"Please Obi-Wan, let me finish I don't have much time and I have a lot to tell you, this will be difficult for you to accept, but some times things have to get worse before they can be as they should be. Have you ever wondered why there have been fewer Jedi each generation?"

"I suppose the wars decreased our numbers…"

"That was true, yes but that's not the whole truth. We took all Force sensitive children that we could find to train them as Jedi, forbidding attachments."

"Attachments, especially strong ones led to the Dark side, just look at Anakin, he …"

"No Obi-Wan, think, if the Jedi allowed attachments, Anakin would not be so conflicted and so ready to believe everything that Palpatine told him. What also means that the balance in the force would already exist and Palpatine would be found a long time ago, so let's go back to the topic of prophecy, Anakin already fulfilled a part of it. But for the destruction of the Sith order, he needs a little push from the second Chosen One. So there are Chosen Two and not Chosen One."

"But Anakin no longer exists, he became Darth Vader. And Master Yoda said that once you step on the Dark path it always dominates your destiny. Was he wrong? And who is the second Chosen one? Where could I find him? Is he trained Jedi or should I train him or send him to master Yoda?"

Qui Gon smiled, "Now those are the right questions to ask. In that order, Anakin was created by midi-chlorians, he has both sides of the Force in him, but they are un-balanced. The Dark was suppressed when he was a Jedi, and now that he is a Sith the Light is suppressed, but not gone. And Yoda was wrong; it depends on the person choices."

Then smiling ruefully he continued. "Now about second Chosen One, it's not a he it's a she. And she is a child of the Jedi and a Potential Slayer, but she is not Jedi herself. Her name is Buffy Anne Summers. She is with Vader. And you will not look for her, when the time comes she will look for you."

Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan who was making a good impression of a fish out of water.

"Now my former apprentice, do you have any more questions before I leave?"

"Who...wha?" Obi-Wan shut his mouth, and when he could form coherent thoughts, he voiced his questions concerning his master's explanation.

"What is a Potential Slayer? Or for that matter a Slayer? Who is Buffy's father? What she looks like? And won't the Emperor kill her?

Chuckling Qui-Gon waved his hand. "She will explain the Slayer bit, when you meet her, providing of course that she and Vader don't kill each other first. Me. And she already meet the Emperor and currently she is in no danger…."

"You…how…when?" Obi-Wan was completely shell shocked Qui-Gon had a daughter.

"Yes me, and I doubt that you want to know how." At Obi-Wan's blush, he continued.

"Its long story, so I'll give you very short version. Just when I got my Knighthood, I was sent on the mission on Outer Rim, but an accident in hyperdrive resulted in an unusual jump trough hyperspace, carrying me very far beyond Unexplored Regions. I landed on a planet meet a young woman, fell in love, got married, and when Joyce was pregnant I got a visit from two beings, strong in the Force, that told two possible futures, I could stay with my wife and unborn daughter live happily ever after, and the Sith will prevail. Or I could return to the Order, be silent of my mirage, never see my wife and child again and find the Chosen One and the Sith Order will fall."

Silence stretched after Qui-Gon's story ended, Obi-Wan didn't need to hear which path his Master took and he had a good idea why he chose this. But the quiet sadness in indicated how much did that decision cost him.

"Now how Buffy looks like, Obi-Wan concentrate and…."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated, soon an image apered in his minds eye. He saw a young, small blond woman, …

"Buffy hates it when someone calls her small, she is very touchy on that subject. Another sensitive subject is her clothing…" After a beat, Qui-Gon added. "And we mustn't forget the hair."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open meeting Qui-Gon's kind gaze.

"And now I must leave you, it was good to see you again."

Obi-Wan smiled and when Qui-Gon disappeared he whispered "It was good to see you to Master."

_AN/ I have a challenge for you guys, could one of you write a fic how Qui-Gon meet Buffy's mom. What happened after he spoke with the Oracles, how/why did Joyce married Hank Summers and so on…_


	5. Chapter 5

Vader was having surprisingly good time showing the ship to Buffy, she didn't teased him overly much and she listened what he got to say about the ship specks.

And she asked a lot of questions, showing the intelligence he didn't suspect she had. Grudgingly admitting to him self that she is not such a bad and irritating company that he though she was, he led her to the bridge of his flag ship. Introducing her to the staff went well, trough the looks that she got from some male officers seem to amuse her.

It irritated the Hell out of him.

"Lord Vader," called a young man with a rank of the captain.

"Captain Ballaris." He acknowledged

"There are some readings that were found, in cubical 12/b, the analyst there needs your presence."

Vader turned sharply at went to cubical 12/b, hoping that finally some hint of the rebel whereabouts was found.

Buffy was looking around when Vader left to whatever the heck he went, leaving her with captain B something.

"Hi I'm Buffy Summers." She smiled at the guy; he was kind of cute, in military sort a way. Dark hair, blue eyes, olive skin, taller then her all in all in the words of Cordelia Chase…hallo salty goodness.

"I'm Tam Ballaris. Are you new here?" after that he question he winced, of course she's new, you never sow her before, he thought crossly, you nerf herder.

"Nice to meet you, and yes I'm new here." Buffy answer smiling.

"If I may asking, where are you from, I'm from Aldaraan."

"And I'm from Earth, I got stuck here and your Emperor was kind enough to let me be until a way back is found."

"My lady the Emperor…"

"Please Captain don't make a big deal out of this you can use my name you know."

Smiling Tam nodded "And you can call me Tam."

Vader regarded the information, as it turned out this was another wild Bantha chase. Cursing under his breath he turned around and stalked toward the exit.

Remembering that he was supposed to show Buffy the rest of the ship, he whirled back again. Buffy noticed Vader's behavior and figuring that he was in a bad mood…again, she turned to Tam.

"It was nice talking to you Tam." She said while extending her hand for hand shake. But Tam surprised her by bowing over her hand.

"It was nice to talk with you as well. Have a nice day Buffy."

"I will thank you. Bye!"

With that she hurried, to meet Vader who already turned around.

"So what is next?" she asked cheerfully.

Vader just growled and stalked out. Frowning Buffy fallowed him, wondering what in the heck happened.

"Hey slow down will you or is this a race!" she yelled after him. Vader froze and turned around.

"While you are on this ship, try not to be a distraction. I won't allow any coupling on my ship. It's distracting for the crew. Did I make my self clear!"

Buffy stared at his outburst by surprise, and then she stalked to Vader. Standing barley two feet away from the Sith Lord, she glared up at him.

"OK first, we are all grown ups, second you are not my mother, or father, my friend or my lover, so my dating or as you put it coupling is not of your business. And third who do you think you are, I was just meeting people, and you are most definitely not the boss of me. Did I make my self crystal clear her?"

Then stepping back a step, but still glaring, said coolly "I believe there is still some sight seeing to be done, so how about if we go at it."

Vader was chuckling, when he decided to show Buffy the lower regions of the ship all he wanted was to conclude this tour quickly after their little spat. But when he got to the containers that the protocol droids used when their joints got rusty he got an idea.

He used the force to give Buffy a little push, so that she lost her balance and fell in the container.

But he didn't count on how funny the sight that would present, because when Buffy fell into that oil, the expression on her face was priceless. Serves her right for calling him Ducky Wacky. And all other trouble he cost him.

As Buffy waded through the thick substance, he couldn't hold back any longer and he burst in to a fit of laughter, earning him a death glare from Buffy.

Wading towards the chuckling Vader, Buffy grabbed the railing around the tank and jumped up…Vader didn't know what hit him…or as it were, grab him… Buffy grabbed his chest and using her weight and strength propelled him over her right in to greasy substance.

Then while Vader got on his feet, Buffy climbed out of the container, then facing Vader she was greeted with an interesting sight that made her lips quiver, then a giggle escaped her and then she was laughing.

Gasping she managed to croak our between yelps. "You were right….Ducky Wacky…from this point of was it is extremely funny!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy was storming trough the hallways with an expression that told every trooper and officer on the ship that it would be good idea to stay out of her way.

After entering her quarters, she stood still for a moment and then marched to a table and lifted a vase turned around and sent it flying at the closed door, at just the precise moment it opened.

"I know there are times you wish to kill me…but I always imagined you using something more mundane than a vase."

Vader was standing in the doorway, hovering the vase a few inches before him in mid air.

"Har di har har. You're such a comedian." Buffy growled and started to pace the length of the room.

Vader watched the irritable fireball for a while then stepped into her path, fully knowing that if he pushed too hard he would find him self on the floor.

"So what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong …. everything is just peachy."

"Sorry Buffy but everything is not 'peachy' since I think you made half the soldiers plaster themselves to the walls in fear, to avoid you. Now I can't expect them to go fight if they are looking over their shoulders. So I ask again what is wrong?"

"Why don't you ask Grand 'I have an ego the size of a small moon' Muffin Talkie."

Vader tried and succeeded to stifle a chuckle. "You mean Grand Moff Tarkin."

"What ever. Anyway, I'm minding my own business, like I've promised. I stayed away from you, then this Snyder wannabe blocks my path and orders me to bring him something to drink and then he commented that I don't dress properly for a worker on this ship."

Then she stopped "And uhh … if say … Moff or what ever his name is, doesn't turn up for his duty shift on the bridge will you be angry?" she asked slowly.

Vader's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"I brought him a drink."

"And…"

"It was spiked."

"With...?"

"You know he had it coming."

Vader was a bit amused now, since it was far more entertaining when some one else was Buffy's main target. So he crossed his arms and waited patiently.

Buffy, seeing that Vader won't leave her room until he gets an answer, mutters, "An laxative."

Vader then did something that he has found himself doing quite often in Buffy's company. He started to laugh, as an image of the stiff governor confined to his privy was just too hilarious.

And he really didn't like the man very much…his overconfidence in the Death Star was just annoying at times.

And that thing was not even built yet. With his mechanical abilities, Vader certainly helped, but that did not mean he liked the blasted monstrosity. But his master liked it, and so he obeyed.

Vader become so lost in his thoughts that Buffy started waving her hands before his face.

"Hello! Buffy to Vader."

Nothing.

Buffy pouted. She didn't like it when people ignored her and frankly Vader's mood swings were worse than a pregnant woman's. Not that she was around pregnant women, except when her mother was pregnant with Dawn…but then again that hadn't been real…and what do monks know about pregnant women anyway?

So … what could she do to snap her moody friend out of it… Spotting an object on the sofa she smiled…a small evil smile.

Vader was still thinking about his master and other events when something bounced of his head. Looking down he saw a small blue pillow lying on the floor.

As he turned around, another object hit him smack on the front.

"Did you just throw two pillows at me?"

"You were brooding?"

"I was not brooding."

"Yes you were."

"I didn't."

"Did."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"What are you like five? And you so did brood. I've known brooders, but I've never seen you brood before and I know what brooding looks like. So what was the brooding about?"

Rolling his eyes Vader looked up praying for patience, and then frowned. Why he was praying for patience? He is a Sith Lord, and the Sith do not pray for anything.

"That is none of your business." He answered sharply.

Buffy just shook her head. "You're being cranky again."

"I'm not cranky."

"Are to,"

"No I'm not." Vader growled.

"Do we really have to go trough this again? Come on."

Vader was seriously grasping at straws, trying to control his temper.

"Go where?"

"To find a place where we can spar. Since you seem cranky and frustrated and I haven't had a decent fight in well, a week…I say we spar. You do have some staffs or something lying about right?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**I've done some rewriting, so there are changes in all chapters!Also I need a beta, so if you are good with grammer and spelling let me know.**

Buffy wandered around while Vader went to get two electric staffs. Hearing him approach she turned around.

"So," Vader trailed of…it wasn't that he didn't spar before, but his opponents were usually ether Jedi while he was a Padawan or droids. Palpatine didn't spar with him at all.

But Buffy was not exactly an opponent he was used to. He didn't know what to expect.

"So, now you give me one of those stick and tell me how they work."

Vader scowled, and throw Buffy one of the staffs. After quick instructions they began their sparing session.

After first few gentle taps, that tested their reaction time, the staffs began to move faster. Neither gained higher ground for a while, until Buffy used her smaller size to her advantage.

When Vader swung his staff, she diverted the blow, twirled her body so that she was standing right by him, grabbed his elbow and then using Vader's momentum and his weight she flipped him over.

Quickly recovering, Vader used the Force to send Buffy flying to the nearby wall.

Chuckling Vader stood up and walked to Buffy who was still sitting on the floor.

"You Cheat!"

"Yes." was his deadpan replay.

"I know a saying you know," she said impishly still peering up at him.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what does the saying say?"

"Oh nothing much, just that the bigger they are,"

Her next move was so fast that Vader didn't know how exactly he ended up on the floor, with her pinning him down by his shoulders.

"Easier they fall!"

"I knew that I'm going to regret asking." muttered Vader.

Buffy nodded. " Yep. And now that you know I can spar can we really spar instead this child play we were playing?"

Then she stood up pulling him with her so that they were both standing.

"So are you game?" she asked him sweetly.

"I'm game." he replied, then summoned his staff and took a swing, which Buffy ducked. Turning her duck in to a roll, Buffy gained some distance from her opponent so that she could get her hands on her staff.

/one hour later/

Two electric staffs were lying on the floor as two figures sat, their backs to the wall.

"At least you're not cranky anymore." muttered Buffy as she sat on the floor next to Vader.

"No, but I think there is not a bone left in me that does not hurt at the moment. So next time invite Moff to be your sparring partner."

Buffy let out an amused snort. "You really don't like the guy do you?"

"Not really."

Grinning she replied. "I'll think about it, but if I decide to you know…take him for a spin, I'll make sure that you have first row seats." Vader grinned then remembering the message from his master…

Groaning Vader stood up.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"I forgot…" he muttered while giving Buffy a hand up. "My Master sent a transmission, we both have to make mandatory appearance at an opera and a ball in the capital."

"Uh a ball and opera?" asked Buffy with slight apprehension. Then she proceeded in full blown Buffy panic "I'm not a fan of opera, well I've never been to any opera on my world…and what in the heck should I wear? I mean I ...mmph"

Vader while amused by the Buffy-babble, but he knew that if he let her, she could panic like that for hours, and so he put a hand across her mouth silencing her…but now she was glaring at him.

"Not to worry, there are seamstresses that can make you a dress in an hour so there is no need for panic."

"OK"

Than after a beat. "Umm what do you mean by master?"

"Emperor Palpatine is my master."

At that her eyes widened. "Oh…he, you…ok that would explain his err dress, and…I'm gonna go and…try to make these images in my head go away…cuz not that there's anything wrong with it… it's just …well you and… well….err…bye!"

With that she turned around and dashed out of training room so fast that Vader had trouble grasping what she is gone. Puzzled by her behavior he went after her…

Finally caching up with her, Vader moved in to ask her what is going on but was interrupted when she started to speak again.

"Look you are my friend and truthfully you are well, old and swing the other way so, it's ok…"

Vader at this point interrupts her. "What in blazes are you talking about? You don't make sense at all. Just be your usual self and tell me straight out."

" Fine! Idontmindifyouandtheemperorareanitem" she blurted out quickly. Then she glared at him. "Thank you so much! Now I have this really icky image of two old…"

Vader finally caught on to what she was thinking and in all honestly he didn't know if he should be horrified…no scratch that, he thought. There is nothing amusing in this picture…in fact Buffy is right.

"Stop it!" he bellowed, stopping Buffy at her tracks. "I'm the Emperor's apprentice. WE ARE NOT AND I REPEAT NOT AN ITEM!"

Then as an afterthought he added "And I'm not THAT old."

Buffy just stood in front of him, hand on her hips and peered up at him.

"Oh yeah, then why do you act like you are at least 40!" then she scrunched her nose.

"Are you 40?"

"No, I'm 27."

"Then why are you acting 40?"

"I'm not acting 40!"

"Oh yeah you do. You are all work no fun…and you want me to study that writing you people have all the time…I mean honestly couldn't you use normal letters instead something that looks a cross between ancient Egyptian writing and Chinese letters…so you and the Emperor are not together…do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend or you are too busy acting 40?"

"For the last time. I do not act 40. Now go and pack your belongings. We will be in landing in an hour."

Vader deliberately ignored the rest of the question, not wanting to stir up painful memories, but at the same time he wondered how Buffy would react if he shared his past with her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Pacing the room again, Buffy could not calm down. Sparing with Vader helped her to vent out some of her frustration over being stuck in completely different dimension. But when he mentioned that she will have to attend the ball and an opera…the ball she could handle, right…it was nothing, right just like the prom was. Except that there will be no Xander, Willow, Oz or Cordelia... and no Angel coming late to share a dance with her.

No break up right before the ball…which was a good thing. Probably no demons crashing the party either….and she probably jinx things now.

She asked Vader what exactly is going on the ball and opera and all she got was mumbled politic…and he made is sound like a curse word.

And now she was alone in her room, very angsty after all, all big chesses will be there, senators, some other important people, like royalty, she heard the crew talk about some kind off Prince that was a third most powerfully man in the Empire.

She also caught on that said Prince and Vader don't get along very well. Ah well typical male testosterone poisoning probably.

But she had bigger problems, she didn't really had much time to think her situation over, being alive when she was supposed to be dead, the First Slayer did say that love will guide me to my gift…which was death…or did she speak in the cryptic and what she said didn't mean what she thought it meant.

And this was giving her a serious migraine…

After the shock of being alive and in space started to wear off, the nagging feeling called homesickness and older sister worry for her sibling that has a tendency of getting kidnapped on Thursdays started so surface.

But what she could do…she was no researcher not to mention that here normal alphabet that started with a nice big A didn't exist. She was learning but it was slow going…but not so slow that learning French was, sometimes she could almost swear that she saw or read something like that before…

But then again some of the Giles' books were written in long dead languages, so maybe she saw something similar in one of his musty old books.

One thing is for certain; she won't brood about what could have been that was so Angel's dominion, plus it would get very boring after a while.

Hearing a chime she hurried to the door to admit T-3CE4.

"Hey TC."

"Hello Miss Buffy, how are you today?"

"Should we talk about weather next?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well weather on Coruscant is very comfortable it has a gentle climate and…"

Rolling her eyes Buffy went to pack, what wasn't much she threw a comb, some toiletries she got from the ship storage and some gray tunics in the small bag that T-3CE4 brought.….she only hoped that the required outfit for the ball was not in grey … she might scream very loudly if it is,

"When is my meeting to seamstress?"

"There are some suits on Coruscant that lord Vader uses, we all will be staying there. But first we'll go to obtain necessary cloth and other things you require."

Then TC turned and held up some sort of techno thingy that reminded Buffy on small palm phone.

"This is a credit pad, here you see how many credits are available to you, and here is where you're ..."

Oh goody, Buffy thought my own credit card and if I'm not mistaken there is a lot of money on it…yes…mall's here I come!

Then sobering at implications, she was on the planet, that wasn't Earth…

"Will you go with me? And just out of curiosity who is paying for this shopping trip?"

"Lord Vader."

Buffy blinked. "He knows I am a girl right? Which means I need a lot of things, right?"

TC nodded,"He also mentioned that if you live 100 years you could not possibly spend all that."

Smirking Buffy muttered,"Wanna bet."

Tam Ballaris was just finished writing his official daily report. Setting the data pad aside, he opened a secured compartment and picked up a small long range com. When he was transferred to Vader's ship _Executor _he was asked to send copies of reposts to his contact in Rebel alliance.

Sighing he pressed a few buttons and copied reports from his data pad and send it. Sometimes he really wished that he didn't have to do this, he would much rather be in Alliance's fleet, instead here playing spy and listening to orders he didn't agree with. But someone had to do this and he was one of few in position to do it.

Looking at the picture of his sister family, he smiled gently…then his eyes winded and he shot up. Wanna's birthday was coming and if he forgot to bring a gift for his niece's birthday again his sister is going to kill him…slowly.

_TBC_

Next: Buffy on the shopping trip. Tam meets Buffy in the store.

_**P.S. Should Buffy buy Vader a gift? And if yes what should she buy?**_


	9. Chapter 9

9

TC was leading Buffy trough the stores with nothing but goods for female population. He had to download all information that there was bout the human females need, so that he was prepared for the shopping and any questions that Miss Buffy would ask.

Having concluded buying various toilettes and make up Buffy chose, they were on their way to buy clothes and shoes.

And some cloth for the ball gown hat seamstress would make. They were there now and Buffy was engaged in a lively conversation with the shop assistant.

"Hey TC, is there some color limit or I can pick any color?"

TC considered the question. "There are some colors that some species consider hostile or bad luck, but there are many that you can wear."

"Like?"

""Well there **are** black, white, gray---,"

"Ok first I'm not going in black or white. Even if black goes with every thing I'm guessing Mr. Bad temper will go in black. White is well kind of dull and gray is so not my color. How about this…

With that she pulled a stack of ruby red cloth from the rack. And then, frowning, she also pulled a deep silver colored cloth from above it.

"Now these **a**re my colors. So what so what do you think?

"Red and silver are acceptable colors."

"Great I'll take those then."

Walking out of the store they rejoined the crowd on the street.

"So now …" Buffy trailed of when she spotted familiar face in the crowd"

"Tam!" she waved and smiled when Tam noticed them. Coming to them Tam smiled.

"Buffy, I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Where else would I be? There IS a big event coming up and a girl has to get new outfit for that? How bout you?"

"Well I'm not a girl," Buffy smirked at that, "but I'm buying something for my niece .Got any ideas?"

"Well how about a pet?"

Looking thoughtful Tam replied "That idea has merit and it will drive my sister crazy so it's **d**efinitely good idea."

"Well lead the way then."

But TC had other ideas. "But Miss Buffy we still have to buy new clothes and shoes. There's no telling how long it will be until we're able to go shopping again."

"In that case I have an idea. I know a small shop and the owner is quite capable. And if there is something you need, like clothes and shoes she is definitely your person to see."

Buffy perked up at that. "Lead the way then."

After a successful shopping trip with Tam and TC, Buffy was standing, holding a small colorful box right before Vader's room. After much debate with her self she brought him the present, figuring that giving him a present would lift his spirits a little. It always lifted hers. She just hoped that she got it right.

Entering spacey room she looked around trying to spot Vader. Seeing odd shaped egg thingy at the back of it. She figured that he must be in there so she made a bee line there, only to stop short.

On the seat in the middle of egg thingy sat Vader without the mask and there were robot thingies around him.

But Buffy didn't pay attention to the droids. She circled Vader and took note of the injuries, he was not kidding when he said that he was burned severely, but something bothered her, there was something wrong, she just could not pin point it.

Then his eyes snapped open…

TBC…yep I'm evil! 


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

After commanding his higher officers not to disturb him, unless Emperor had call, Vader began meditating in his meditation/medic pod. Only there could he remove his mask and helmet. So when he sensed another presence he became furious. Snapping his eyes open.

Seeing that it was Buffy (who had a clear view of his face) made his temper raise a few notches.

Muttering a curse, he then bit out in Basic. "Get out, before I throw you out."

He turned around to put his mask and helmet back on. Turning back, he saw that Buffy had moved closer. Lashing out in anger, Vader used the Force to throw her against the wall.

Fortunately (or in Vader's case unfortunately) what would knock normal human unconscious didn't even faze Buffy; it just made her cross. Only her quick thinking had protected the present for being squashed.

When Buffy hit the wall, she didn't lose a beat. Using Slayer speed she was right beside Vader. Before he could say "Sith" she tackled him to the ground, pinning him down before he could say "I'll give you a cookie."

"I came to your Bat cave to give you this." With that she grabbed the brightly colored box and dropped it on Vader's lap.

"Here's your present, you jerk! And now if your surly-ness will excuse me I have to go prepare for that opera thingy and a ball." With that she gracefully stood and left a gob-smacked Vader sitting on the floor with her gift on his lap.

Just before she exited the room, she whirled around. "And don't bother picking me up tonight, after all you have to maintain that entire grumpy and obnoxious look. Hate to spoil that for you." With that she marched out.

Buffy was hurrying through the corridors to her room, fuming. OK she did enter without being invited but that was no reason for being thrown about. Not to mention if she wasn't the Slayer, she probably would have been out cold. And when she did wake up, she would have been all black and blue.

Stopping a trooper, she asked where Tam was. Upon hearing that he was in his rooms, she thanked the solder and went to see him.

Knocking on his door, she entered when asked.

"Hi Tam."

"Buffy! I haven't expected you for a while yet."

"Yeah well, so �" Buffy trailed off. She was not really sure what to say, but she just decided to just say it.

"Willyougototheoperaandaballwithme? She blurted out quickly.

"Will I what?" Tam asked, not understanding half what she said.

Vader was still sitting shell socked on the floor holding his present and staring at the door. Then, ever so slowly, he unwrapped the box. Carefully, like he would handle something that will explode in his face, he lifted a lid and stared.

On the navy blue cushion lay a baby mucki. A small black furred animal opened its big, round violet eyes and blinked owlishly at him. Then yawning and stretching, it crawled its way up Vader's arm and curling on his shoulder, and pressed its head in to Vader's neck. And started to purr.

Vader still in sort of a daze noticed that there is small data pad in the box. Slowly picking it, he flipped the switch and started to read.

_Hi Vader!_

_First I have to thank you for sponsoring my shopping trip. And no I haven't maxed out your credit card. (Do you know what credit card is?). So to say thank you properly I bought you a gift. First I thought I'd get you a new cape (not in black, but either red, dark green or blue) but since you get annoyed at me when I DARE to comment on your black on black wardrobe (what is like that anyway, cuz all black tends to be kind of depressing. Anyway back to the topic, I decided to get you a pet-that extremely cute fur ball is a species that is called mucki (personally I think that it look like cross between a small kitty and a mink)._

_Like you see its fur is black (you favorite color) and with it being the cutest thing I hope you like it._

_Buffy_

_P.S. Don't forget to name it. Oh and it's a boy mucki!_

While Vader read Buffy's instructions on how to take care of the little mucki, said critter got bored. To get Vader's attention it began to rub its small head against Vader's helmet. Vader absently started to pet it, while he finished with the letter.

Then sensing someone approaching his quarters, he quickly plucked little mucki from his shoulder, summoning the box to him and put struggling pet back in.

He quickly put the box under his resting place in meditation chamber.

"Sorry little one, this is the best sleeping spot I can give you right now. But you'll be warm here."

Hurriedly, he exited the port which closed behind him, right when the doors swished open to admit a young commander.

"Lord Vader, we have come out of hyper space and are approaching Churascant. Shuttle's Tydirium' is ready to depart, sir."

Buffy was getting cross again.

How did that happen, let see.

Seamstress brings back a beautiful ruby red gown neatly slashed with silver. When Buffy put it on she couldn't resist twirling around the room. The dress was so pretty. She looked like a fairy princess from some fairy tale.

But every fairy tale has to come to an end. And Buffy's did with the arrival of the hairdresser. That was when Buffy started to get crossed. He made her hair look like a tower! Who in their right mind would want to wear their hair styled like a tower? At the same time, wearing a beautiful gown that would even make Cordy drool.

Cordy would have laughed at her hair, though. She would have laughed too, if it wasn't **_hers!_**

After much arguing about hairstyles, with the hairdresser from hell, Buffy blew a fuse and threw the hairdresser out of her room.

Then Buffy rid her self of that big hair monstrosity, deciding to go for a more natural look, and just let her hair fall lose.

_**TBC….next the ball and then the opera!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Vader long ago learned that having Palpatine as a friend and mentor or being his Sith apprentice were two completely different things. When he was a youngling and then later when he progressed to Padawan and then a Knight, Palpatine was always supporting and kind to him. Always offering advice, not a lecture like the Jedi Council or Obi-Wan did; but real advice as well as trust and support.

For the first two years of his Sith training, Palpatine was kind to him, but punishment for failure was severe. Palpatine explained that the punishment was meant to make him stronger and to make sure that the Sith apprentice didn't fail again.

Palpatine had this habit of dragging him to the opera and then he must attend the ball, … He hated dealing with politics. But that was nothing new, though it helped that most people got out of his way quickly and didn't try to talk to him.

Vader had a suspicion that Palpatine dragged him on these functions only to amuse himself when Vader got bored.

But this time he was not as bored as he usually was. He developed a pastime while sitting there. He didn't watch the opera; he watched Buffy. Not that anyone would notice … Sometimes the mask had many uses.

----

Buffy was fidgeting in her seat for two different reasons. First, being mind blowing boredom…. Honestly how long can floaty bubbles and some singing thingies that jump in and out of bubbles be interesting?

The Emperor seemed to like it; he was in good spirits for some reason. Not that she cared at the moment. Tam enjoyed the spectacle, and she was using the word spectacle very loosely, cuz bubbles…? She could make bubbles; nothing special there.

The second reason was that she could feel Vader watching her like a hawk from the moment they sat down. This made her fidget on her seat and fight down a very childish urge to make a face at him. But she was supposed to ignore him, which she would, until he apologized.

And the Emperor chuckled_ again…_whats up with _that_; bubbles are not that funny.

----

The Emperor left early leaving Vader to stand in his stead. Which he did, but the guests were avoiding him more then usual, probably because he was in such a bad mood.

This was all Buffy's fault. She acted like he didn't exist; dancing away & laughing with Tam Ballaris, … No one had ever done that in his entire life. How dare she.

Ball was way better. At least in Buffy's opinion. She had a good time dancing and talking. She met some people that she liked and some that brought the evil Cordy-like cheerleader out of her…Mostly three young women with big, big hair (what is with that anyway, she was the only one who had let her hair lose, and she looked good.). And get this, one of them looked like Darla; behaved like that to. The other two were more like Harmony, commenting about their make up or hair and then running to the toilet to repair it. Darla looked like she wasn't so easy.

Currently she was sending death glares at Buffy, who was dancing with Tam. And she wanted to snag Tam. Never mind that he avoided her like a plague.

But funny thing she noticed that Tam eyes often wandered to the side. Curiously she followed a couple of her friends wandering looks and each and every time she saw a pretty brunette girl, with surprise, big hair. Sheesh.

Smirking, she turned her attention back to Tam. "Someone has a crush," she sing-songed."

Tam looked at her.

"No I don't.!" he denied quickly. But his face started to redden and Buffy's smile winded.

"Me thinks you have a sacred honey."

Then she got serious.

"So go ask her to dance. Nothing will happen if you just dance with me, ya know."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because whenever I want to talk with any lady or pay attention to her …" with that he looked at the Darla look alike. "We never stay alone for long."

"Well we were alone, despite some attempts by some."

"Well you were…"

"Truthful."

Tam chuckled when he twirled Buffy around.

"I was going to say, rude."

Buffy look at him with an indignant expression.

"Rude? I was so _not_ rude. I was just honest. Her hair does look like something crawled in there and made a nest, a flock of sparrows…or, or maybe vultures. Besides she started this, it's not my fault that I finished it."

Looking at a still chuckling Tam, she continued, voice dropping low.

"Now, stop being master evasive and listen. I have a plan. We'll dance right to your honey and then you'll go to her. Ask her to join you at the refreshment table over there. And don't worry; I'll take care of everything else."

Tam did what Buffy asked. They danced right by the girl and then Tam went to her, while Buffy prepared an ambush for certain person.

The woman didn't disappoint. As soon as she saw her approach ,Buffy grasped her arm, pulled her behind the curtain where she was hiding. Next she threw her though hidden door, locking the woman in.

Smiling, Buffy turned and intended to walk back to the dace floor, when an arm wrapped itself around her waist, hauling her outside onto the garden path.

Whirling around, she glared up at the expressionless black mask.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she hissed, stepping out of Vader's hold and glaring at him.

Vader shrugged.

"Well if that is the case," Buffy huffed and turned away, "I'll just go back and ignore y…eep!"

Her last words were cut off when she was lifted off the ground by two inches. Blushing with embarrassment at her squeak, she squirmed a little hoping to break free. It didn't work. Then she directed her most expressive glare at Vader.

"Put me down, you…you thin can, opener you!"

"No," he said calmly. She got an annoying impression that he was amused at her predicament…and probably by that squeak; how embarrassing.

"Why not?"

"You didn't say please."

"Fine." she grunted out. "Put me down, you walking thin can opener, _please_. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Vader replied and slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Buffy gapped at him incredulously.

"Ohh that is rich," she said scowling up at him.

"You slammed me into the wall when I brought _you_ a present. You, my Lord, owe me an apology."

She finished and crossed her arms, eyebrow raised, looking at Vader expectantly.

"I'm not apologizing," Vader muttered petulantly. Really wasn't it she who barged in during his private time? She should know better.

"Well if that is the case…bye your ruddiness!"

But before she could make another step, she was up in the air again.

"You know," she hissed while she turned about, making Vader bite back a smile. She really reminded him of mucki when it didn't want to be picked up, but was. Not to mention that she looked cute riled up like that.

"This is getting _really annoying. _What do you _want?"_

"Thank you."

"Huh'"

"Thank you for your gift."

"Oh. You welcome," she sniffled. "But you still own me an apology for behaving like an ass hat."

"You won't let this go, will you?" Vader demanded angrily.

"Nope."

"Right. Blasted…I'm sorry."

She beamed a wide smile at him. "See. It wasn't so hard, but next time you should really unclench you teeth. It will be even better."

"Unclench…"

Buffy surprised Vader when she suddenly grabbed his arm and quickly dragged him off the garden path, behind some low, bushy trees that covered them in their shadows.

"What..?"

"Shush." She shushed him them motioned at a couple that came in to view. It was Tam with a young woman that looked familiar to Vader.

"Love birds," whispered Buffy, smiling at the couple.

"Didn't you and him…" muttered Vader quietly. Buffy give him an irritated look.

"You know," she whispered crossly, "it is possible for a girl to have boy friends, ya know."

"That is not what I meant." Vader quickly said.

"Really?" she drawled a raised skeptical eyebrow.

"I thought if he asked you to the ball, he should stay with you. Not leave." He grumbled.

"He didn't ask me, I asked him. And he's had a crush on this girl for a while…Oh no you don't."

Buffys eyes narrowed when she spotted something further on the path.

"What is going on?"

"Somebody let the harpy out."

"Isn't that the woman whom you locked out?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cuz she always hanging over Tam. So can you be useful and hover that water can over her head and dump it on her?"

---

Simi Badrawa was looking for Tam; he was avoiding her again. In fact he'd been avoiding her for years, ever since she made it clear that they would make a good match.

Today she decided that she would have another conversation with him that night. But her plans were dashed by a small blonde. She had the nerve to comment about her hair after she herself told her that she was embarrassing herself. Honestly, lose hair! But what really bothered Simi was that, that little interloper managed to draw the attention of many important people.

She even heard that "Lady" Buffy was seen in The Emperors' personal box at the opera.

Spotting Tam with Sache she hurried her steps, not noticing the danger of the hovering bucket of water.

She noticed though when said contents of the bucket spilled all over her. She froze, let out a piercing screech, turned around on her heel and ran.

Vader pulled a giggling Buffy deeper into the shadows when Tam and Sache came to investigate.

"What was that?" asked Sache.

"Maybe a bird of some kind."

"It made an a foul sound."

"That it was…" said Tam smiling. Truths was that he wasn't sure that it was a bird at all.

Buffy and Vader put some distance from the couple so that they wouldn't be over heard.

"Now that was fun."

Buffy was still snickering at the memory of all that drenched hair. Even Vader was quietly chuckling at that particular memory; Simi looked like a drawn wampa.

"So now what? Party is dead…Hey how about we go and you show me around…like a true native to the Coruscant?"

"Why not."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**12

* * *

**

Vader honestly didn't know what he was thinking when he let Buffy drag him into the empty, former Jedi Temple. But she was curious about the half-burnt building. **Why** didn't Palpatine tear this building down? Or rebuild it into something else? It's only been…like 5 years.

_'Great'_, he thought crossly. '_Now I'm sounding like Buffy. This is all her f_ault.'

But why did he allow it in the first place? He could drive them some where else…it was a big planet after all.

What was _**he thinking**_?

_Was_ he thinking? Or was he trying to prove something… Oh yes that was it; he wanted to prove that he didn't care.

And he didn't; he really didn't.

Buffy was wandering through the deserted corridors giving her attention briefly to the blaster burns on the walls. But she didn't comment on them. Didn't asked what happened….yet. He knew that it was only a matter of time.

He was very tempted to tell her all of it… But some things were better left alone.

He had lived in this temple since he was nine years old. Never in his memory was it so quiet in here. Especially on the night when Palpatine was nearly killed by the Jedi. And when he became his apprentice.

He hadn't set foot in this building since then.

"You Ok?" he turned his head at the sound of her voice, to see Buffy watching him. She tilted her head to the side, "You kind of spaced out for a while there."

"I used to live here."

"Used to?"

He nodded.

"Since I was nine. I...ah, used to live on Tatooine. It's a desert planet; poor with sand that pretty much gets everywhere. My mother and I lived together; I never had a father. I worked in Watto's junk shop when some strangers came in, looking for replacement parts. One of them was a Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn. He took me with him."

"What about your mother?"

"She couldn't come with us. But I had every intention of coming back, when I'd be in position to help her."

Buffy shifted slightly, watching him intently. He couldn't tell what she thought since her face closed off completely. And he could not read her, though he did sense a slight resentment coming from her. But before he could find out why, it was gone.

"Go on."

"Qui-Gon presented me before the Jedi council."

Taking a deep breath Vader leaned on the wall, closing his eyes. The memory of the council's refusal was still vivid in his mind. It still had the power to hurt him.

Thus, he missed Buffy's scowl when the council was mentioned. But she kept quiet, waiting for Vader to tell her what had happened. Oh, she had no illusions that she would find out ALL of it. But … she wouldn't stop Vader if he wanted to share.

"They decided against my training. Qui –Gon said than he himself would train me. But he already had an apprentice. So…anyway there was an invasion on Naboo and the Council decided that I should accompany Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Naboo. They were charged with protecting Queen Amidala., who'd decided to fight the invading forces. Qui-Gon was forbidden to teach me. But…he said that I should watch him closely…and I could learn some things just by watching."

Buffy smiled. "I like this guy. So … what happened to him?"

"He died."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. Anyways, after Naboo was freed, the council decided that I should be trained. Even if Master Yoda was against it. And so I became an apprentice to Obi-Wan."

"Did you make some friends here? What happened with…?"

"No, I … there were no friends… And attachments of any kind were forbidden. All I had was Obi-Wan."

"What can Jedi do…? Or what can you do? I already know you can move things and do that choking thing. But what else?"

"There is a mind trick; that works on the weak minded. Some force wielders can heal almost any wound. We can also accelerate our speed, have the ability to look in the past and future and some other things."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She… Ten years passed when I saw her again. Before I went there I started to have dreams…nightmares …. She was in pain, dying. I had them for months. I told Obi-wan about it. But he said that I should concentrate on my duty and that all dreams pass in time…I was sent to safeguard Padme… But after one of… I decided to go see her… She wasn't a slave anymore … She got married to a good man…. But when I got there I found out that…"

Vader took deep breath and….

"… She was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders …I found her and she died; she was tortured to death."

Vader was stunned when two small arms wrapped around his waist in a warm hug.

"I know that sorry doesn't cut it. But _I'm sorry_ for your loss… Did you get who ever did it?"

"I killed them all."

Buffy nodded expecting this answer. "Good; at least they won't torture anybody else."

Vader stared to say something when a beeping noise cut through the silence. Buffy stepped away and Vader pulled a comm out of his belt.

"Yes."

"Lord Vader, the Emperor has requested your presence."

* * *

After Vader dropped Buffy off, she went to her room deep in thought. She absently changed clothes and sat down, thinking over information she found out.

She came to a conclusion….The Watchers Council and the Jedi Council were long, lost twins.

No attachment … What a load of… They took kids from their parents, to live empty lives and the kids didn't even know it what they were missing… And they took Vader from his mother, and when he has a premonition dream thingy they say 'forget about her'? And on top of it all for ten years they let her be a slave…. Yep definitely Watcher's council's lost twin.

Suddenly Buffy stiffened and then whirled around to grab a small hand. Taking a good look at her catch she relaxed. It was a small child. A girl, with big dark blue eyes and curly red hair.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked with a no-nonsense voice that was usually reserved for Dawn.

"I'm Mara Jade. Who are you?" Mara said blinking innocently at Buffy. But Buffy, having plenty of Dawn experience, just frowned.

Sighing, Mara squirmed a little, trying to throw Buffy off (which didn't work). So she pouted.

"The Emperor mentioned you and I wanted to meet you."

"Ahh and you decided to play something here… Well next time you try to sneak up on someone, don't breath so loud."

_**TBC...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

* * *

_"Who are you?'' Buffy asked with a no-nonsense voice that was usually reserved for Dawn._

'' _I'm Mara Jade. Who are you?'' Mara said blinking innocently at Buffy. But Buffy, having plenty of Dawn experience, just frowned._

_Sighing, Mara squirmed a little, trying to throw Buffy off (which didn't work). So she pouted._

''_The Emperor mentioned you and I wanted to meet you ''_

'' _Ahh and you decided to play something here. Well next time you try to sneak up on someone, don't breath so loud. ''_

* * *

Seeing puzzled look on the girls face, Buffy sighed and pulled the little girl on the seat next to her.

''When you were coming closer you started to breath louder. I could hear you. You must breathe through your nose and move slowly while you are coming closer. Then you jump on.''

''You mean you didn't feel me through the Force?''

''Nope, but then there are a lot of beings that don't rely on it. And they can still kick those that do. So underestimation of non Force person is so not good.''

Buffy was watched the small child work through the information. Then, smirking, she reached out and ruffled Mara's hair.

''Cheer up will you! You are what? 5? You should be goofing off somewhere or playing with your friends ''

Mara shifted slightly and Buffy's eyes narrowed.

''What ?''

'' Um, I don't have any.'' The girl mumbled quietly, and peered up. ''And I'm 6 and a half years old, not five.''

Buffy bit back a smile at the indignant expression on Mara's face.

''My bad. Six and a half. That is nice. So, Mara, what do you in your free time?''

''I am training to be the Emperor's Hand.'' stated the girl said proudly.

''Uh huh, but what are you doing when you aren't training?"

''I meditate and practice. "

Buffy stood up.

"Well that won't do. You have to have some free time; you can't just train and train and meditate and not have some fun in between. Who are you: Vader junior?"

Mara stood up and stamped her foot like the six year old that she was.

"I want to be the best. "

"Sit down young lady, "Buffy said sternly. To Buffy's surprise, it worked and Mara sat down pouting.

Now there is nothing wrong with wanting to be the best. But sadly there is always someone better somewhere but that is beside the point. Point is you'll miss out on some pretty important things if you only train and train and stuff."

"What things?"

Buffy regarded the small child for a while thinking over possibilities. Slowly she smiled.

"My doors were locked, and you flew to this place right?"

At Maras nod she continued.

"So then you broke through that lock thingy. The question is can you do that again? "

Another nod. Buffy's smile widened.

_**Perfect.**_

Vader paced in the conference room while some uniformed men discussed how to carry out the new orders that came from the Emperor regarding Alderaan.

"This discussion is pointless. Besides, we can't decide anything until Grand Moff Tarkin arrives so gentlemen can you please wait until he arrives."

Tam interrupted the constant bickering, clearly fed up. He wasn't in the best of moods since the newest law that passed stated that every major planet had to have Troopers placed planet side not that Vader could blame the man for being like that.

"Ballaris," said one of pompous men that sat at the table, you just want to delay the inevitable. Your home world **_will_** have Troopers placed on it…"

The man grasped his throat.

"I believe that Ballaris said that this bickering is pointless and I happen to agree with him. _**So stuff it.** "_

Vader released the man. The man started to breathe again as Vader resumed his impatient pacing, completely missing Tam's brief smile at his last words.

But Vader did hear several gasps and Tams chuckle turn in to a cough. He turned around only to see Tarkin entering the room.

He looked normal. So what was going on?

"Sorry I'm late." Tarkin began only to trail off, when he saw that every one of them was looking at him…or more accurately his hair.

"What is going on?" Tarkin asked with his tell me now voice.

"Uh….sir...your hair." Its vivid pink sir." One of the men said with some hesitation. Making Vader, almost lose it. And by the sound of it he wasn't only one. Tam was fighting down a laugh as well.

And again his cursed breathing mask actually had another good use. He could grin as wide as he wanted. Too bad his lenses were only in red (and so was his vision). But he still remembered how bright pink looked like and when he saw expression on Tarkin's face. Oh yes, this will keep him entertained for weeks.

He really should thank Buffy for this. Vader was one hundred percent certain that she had something to do with it. He didn't know how she'd done it, but he _knew _that she did.

And here he was thinking that this would be another boring meeting.

"**WHAT**?" Tarkin roared, stalking to the nearest window to look at his reflection. And sure enough his hair was a very, very vivid color of pink. He just stared, and stared….

"This is the last…" he hissed furiously. "She is a menace."

Vader stepped forward.

"Buffy was nowhere near your apartment and she isn't a pilot, so it couldn't be her," he said with "˜I know what I'm talking about, do not question it" kind of tone.

"Sir," Bellaris spoke up, his voice clearly under control though Vader could see that he was seriously straining to fight his mirth. Sir," Bellaris spoke up, his voice clearly under control through Vader could see that he to be in serious strain fighting his mirth. "I to can attest that lady in question could not do this, she and Lady Sache Suriee went to the party with some other high class dignitaries. She could not do this."

_TBC…_


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**I wish you happy new year! **

* * *

Buffy was slowly regaining consciousness.

Keeping her eyes closed she extended her senses. At least seven other living people were around her. Cracking her eye open, she discreetly scanned her surroundings.

Yep, she thought. there are at least seven other…err... three human girls, including me of course and…let me see… four different colored beings with two tails on their heads. And one of the human girls is Sache, which is not so surprising since I was with her.

Popping her eyes wide open and resisting the urge to smack herself, she sat up only to find that her hands, like those of the other female occupants in the room, were chained.

Way to go Buffy, she mentally berated herself. How many times did you have to drink some alcohol or what ever that was, black out and either go Captain cave Buffy or end up chained to learn that alcohol is bad, bad bad Buffy. All I need is some lizard thingy to pop out and I'm as bad as Xander and I just jinxed my self...

The remainder of her mental rant was cut off when the door swished open revealing a tall, blonde-haired human woman accompanied by a tall reptilian-like humanoid.

_Jinxed._

Scowling, Buffy turned to Sache. "Who is the lizard guy?"

"He is not a lizard. He is a Falleen, and isn't he handsome?"

Buffy wanted to reply that creepy green reptilian guys were not her type, when she noticed that all the girls were looking at the lizard boy with dazed dreamy eyes.

What the hell is going on? A minute ago every one was frightened and angry and now they are making puppy eyes at the lizard boy? Oh craps …please don't tell me that he has some sort Dracula like power that makes girls go all swoony. Cuz if he does he is going to get an additional whacking when I get out of these chains.

"Sache." Buffy hissed. "You do remember that we went to some club together-- a party and then passed out?"

"Mhmm…" came the absent-minded reply from Sache.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy reached out and turned Sache's head to meet her eyes.

"Who is Tam?"

"Tam is …oh stars the pheromones"

"The what now?"

"Falleens have pheromones that make them irresistible to opposite sex."

"That would explain a lot. And ewww. So any ideas?"

Sache shook her head.

"I'm not from an influential family and Vader is not a very popular guy with Prince Xizor."

Connecting the dots Buffy groaned.

"Please don't tell me that the lizard boy is Prince Xerox."

"Xizor and yes."

"Peachy. So we are getting out of here the old fashioned way."

"Wha…"

Before Sache could finish Buffy pulled on her chains, broke them and was already kicking the woman and Prince Xizor into separate walls. But while the Fallen was rendered unconscious, the woman wasn't even dazed and was already on her feet charging for Buffy.

Buffy could barley toss a small blaster to Sache before she had to duck. The woman hit the wall with a force uncommon for a normal human.

Figuring that it would be good idea to move this fight somewhere else, Buffy whirled around and dashed through the door, yelling.

"Sache, get everybody out!"

Vader was pacing. Buffy had left a couple hours ago with Sache to, as she said, have some girl time before she'd be stuck with only guys and an eight year old Mara Jade on the ship. Vader heard the door open as he saw a trooper come in.

"Yes!" He barked.

"We have located the droid; we are bringing him here."

"Very well," Vader replied. "Get Bellaris in here immediately," he said as an after thought,

"Yes my Lord," said the trooper as he walked out.

Buffy ran along the narrow corridor. The woman was close on her heels as she reached the place where the corridor turned into a huge storage room full of pipes and other objects.

The woman caught up with her and, when she moved in to deliver a punch, Buffy somersaulted overher head and landed behind her, giving her a full strength back kick. This sent the woman flying. The woman pulled herself back to her feet and picked up two short pipes from the floor.

Buffy regarded her for a moment and then, without taking her eyes from her, kicked a long pipe from the floor up to her hand, caught it and gave it an experimental twirl.

The women give a curt nod.

"You are not of the human race. Are you a replica?" she stated.

Buffy smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am a human. But I do have some extra talents."

Buffy slipped into her seemingly relaxed 'fools a lot of stupid vamps' fighting stance and gave the woman challenging look.

"Wanna see?"

"I accept your challenge," the woman nodded seriously to which Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"So can we start on the fighting? Cuz I have places to be."

The woman positioned one pipe behind her and charged. Buffy's reaction to the charge was purely instinct.

Blocking the swing of one pipe she quickly gave a shove and then twisted her pipe-staff to block the swing of another.

TC was standing before Vader who was questioning the droid about Buffy's whereabouts when Tam Bellaris entered. Vader nodded towards a seat where Tam quickly sat down, puzzled at Vader's behavior.

"Answer the question TC."

The droid tilted his head.

"I accompanied Ladies Buffy and Sache to the party held by some of the acquaintance of Lady Sache and â€¦ well later I saw them unconscious. And then some one powered me down, My Lord. I also believe that there was attempt of a memory wipe, but it was unsuccessful."

Buffy was ducking, blocking, giving and receiving blows from the woman for a couple of minutes until one side kick sent the woman flying into an assortment of metal boxes.

"So…" Buffy said conversationally, "What kind being are you? Cuz let me tell you I may be human, but you are definitely not."

"Indeed I am not," the woman said calmly.

"No kidding."

"I am a human replica droid."

"You are a human what?"

"Human replica droid."

"Oh really? Mind if I get a name? Rank? Serial number? Buffy asked.

"Guri."

"Buffy."

"Are you sure that you are a human and not a human replica?" asked Guri.

Buffy nodded.

"Uh huh. Totally human here. Though there is a robot of me back home. But we are not gonna talk about skirt girl. So if we are finished with the small talk?"

Guri held her two pipes at the ready.

"OK then."

Buffy leapt at Guri, throwing punches and kicks at the woman's midsection so that Guri lost one of her pipes. Recovering quickly, Guri swung a pipe at Buffy's head. But Buffy barely registered this as she ducked down and swept the replicas legs from under her, sending her crashing to the ground

When Guri stood up Buffy thrust her own pipe forward and pierced Guri's chest, pinning her down. Steeping back and looking to see if she would have any more problems from the bot, she absent-mindedly wiped a tickle of blood from her lower lip and surveyed the damage Guri had received.

Guri went still after some struggle and looked up at her. Buffy was surprised to see an approving smile on the replica's face.

"I yield. Kill me."

Buffy frowned, when he noticed Sache waving excitedly from the far end of the seemingly endless hall.

"I don't need to kill you. I just want a picket fence and maybe a dog," Buffy answered and then dashed to Sache.

"What's the what?" she asked upon reaching her friend.

"All are free and we found a quick way we can get out of here"

"Then let's skedaddle."

Vader, Bellaris, and a couple of troopers were going through information on the descriptions of the kidnapers, when a trooper came in closely followed by Sache and Buffy.

"Sache!" exclaimed Tam and rushed to his girlfriend, pulling her into warm hug. Then quickly he led her away, assuring himself that she was all right.

Buffy watched the couple with small, sad smile. Then she turned to the armored figure at the window.

"So how was your day?" she asked cheerfully.

Vader was speechless; he was already planning what he'd do when he will found the kidnapers--- after he got Buffy out of harms way of course. And here she was bruised and _cheerfully _asking him how was **_his day. _**He had to ruthlessly resist the urge to hug her and then yell at her for getting hurt. Not that he was not going to do that.

"Nothing much had an interesting meeting with a pink haired Moff Tarkin, but besides that not eventful. How was your day?" he asked with forced calm.

"Went to the party. Got kidnapped by lizard boy name Xerox and his robot girl assistant who can back a punch. Kicked the lizard boy into the wall. And made bot kebobs. How was Muffis reaction to his new hair do?"

"Xizor is responsible for this," Vader hissed.

Buffy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Men!" she thought crossly.

"Sorry to ruin you're whatever but he didn't know that I know you or anything. The creepy lizard only has a hobby of kidnapping. Which I seriously hope he'll get over. Prince or not, if I hear a word about any more kidnappings, **_you wont be his biggest problem_**."

Calming down, she gave him a look.

"What?" he grumbled.

"What what?" she returned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Nothing really. I just heard the all search that you were preparing to launch and I was wondering. Did you miss me?"

"Like a bad energy binder," he answered.

"So where is my hug?"

Vader stalked out of the room as quickly as he possibly could without appearing to run. Because if he stayed, he just might give in and hug her. And that would only lead to complications.

_TBC…._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The trip through hyperspace was surprisingly uneventful, but Vader could not shake the feeling that this lull of peace was the calm before the storm.

He could feel something coming… something elusive. And somehow it was connected to Buffy, he was sure of that. Vader didn't know if it was a good or bad feeling, and the not knowing part was making him uneasy. Not a feeling he liked.

But that was not the only thing driving him crazy lately. There was also the kid, Mara; whenever she saw him she would look at him with wide eyes, filled with both curiosity and wonder. It was unsettling.

And she started to follow him like a shadow. Watching every step he made, much to his annoyance and Buffy's amusement. He caught her grinning at the sight many times. Once she went so far as to say that he shouldn't be surprised if next time he walked into a room, he'll have Mara attached to his leg.

It was irritating.

Oh yes… this week on Alderaan was going to be a long one.

Alderaan

Bail Organa, viceroy of Alderaan, and his wife Breha were waiting on the landing pad with their escort.

They watched with mixed feelings as the Imperial Shuttle landed gracefully. They knew that the Emperor sent a small delegation, Lord Vader and Governor Tarkin, to convince the royal family that having Storm Troopers on the planet was necessary.

But they knew the visit was a sham, the decision had already been made. The delegation was just an appearance to make it seem like the Emperor was giving them a choice, when there was none.

"Keep Leia out of sight." Bail quietly whispered to his wife, before leaving her to greet the visitors.

Breha continued to watch with a heavy heart, as the doors of the shuttle lowered to reveal an enormous black figure. Vader exited the ship with long purposeful stride, his cloak billowing behind him. He made a lasting impression on all who watched. And all insistently knew that this man wasn't someone who should be taken lightly.

After the Sith Lord trailed a tall man dressed in an impossibly clean and straight military uniform. He walked with arrogance, like he was meeting his subjects on the planet he owned.

This was a man that Breha despised more than any other living form in the galaxy. Tarkin. Glowering briefly at the man with a look, that if it was possible, would reduce the man to ash, Breha turned her attention to the others… and smiled when she finally spotted Tam.

Her husbands' distant cousin was one of her favorite in-laws… and behind him was a pair that honestly surprised her. She would not have expected to see a young blond woman carrying a small red-headed child exiting the shuttle.

The Empire was known to have 99 percent human male personal, so seeing a young woman and a child amidst delegation of the Sith lord and Governor Tarkin was quite shocking..

Incredible even.

She watched the blond breeze past Tarkin, completely ignoring the man. Breha had to hide a satisfactory smile as Tarkin lost control of his features, revealing an enraged expression, before he managed to once more school his features into a strict and arrogant cast so that he could greet her husband and nod in her direction.

Later in the throne room of Aldeeranian court, Vader was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, overlooking the gardens below, where Mara was playing some sort of game with Buffy. By the look of it they were having fun running after each other.

Trying to ignore the argument that was taking place between Tarkin and Organa, he couldn't help wishing he could be outside too…

After Buffy explained the concept of hide and seek, Mara ran round the garden trying to find the perfect hiding spot, giggling all the while. Running around the corner she collided with another body sending both tumbling to the grassy ground.

Buffy was still counting when she heard continually rising voices arguing about something. Recognizing one as Mara's she went to get closer look.

"Is not."

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"_YES_ HE** IS**!!!"

"Whoa!" drawled Buffy when she got to the two bickering little girls, deciding to pull them apart before they started pulling each others hair.

One of them was Mara; the other was a dark haired girl that Buffy didn't know. but Then again she didn't know that many people here so that was kind of moot.

"What is this about?" She demanded, hiding her amusement, not wanting to rile the girls up any more.

Both girls opened their mouths to answer… and started talking all over one another. All Buffy could make out was that apparently Mara was defending the Emperor while the other girl insisted that he was evil. Now that was interesting.

"OK you two. Enough of this…" when both girls quieted, Buffy continued.

"Now. You." She said turning to the raven headed girl with big brown eyes, which at the moment shone with a barely contained temper.

"Why do you think the Emperor is evil?"

"You don't really think that she's right, do you?!" exclaimed Mara, hurt that Buffy was taking the other girls side.

"I am right." stated the girl.

Mara glared at the girl and let out a "No you're** not**!!"

"Yes I'm... _mhm_."

Buffy smirked at twin indignant looks coming from the two kids when she put her palms over both their mouths.

"OK let's try this again. You." She turned her head to dark haired spitfire. "Why is the Emperor evil?" Then she turned to Mara. "I said her, and then you'll tell why he's not. OK. Everyone on the same page?"

At their nods she removed her hands. Again turning to the dark haired girl, "Amidst all this bickering you probably didn't have time to properly introduce yourself. I'm Buffy Summers and this is Mara Jade."

"I'm Leia Organa."

"Well Leia… Palpatine evil thing?" Buffy prodded.

"Well, he overthrows the demo…democatry." Lea frowned.

"You mean democracy?" asked Buffy.

Leia nodded. "And... and he is evil."

"Leia!" The shout came from behind the girls as a tall dark haired woman came into view.

She turned to Buffy. "Don't mind the child. She is only five years old. She sometimes gets carried away."

"The Emperor is not evil." interrupted Mara angrily.

"OK that's it. Only one of you is right. So the two of you will do research on the Emperor, the republic and the rest of it. Together. And without arguments. And to make this more interesting, the one who is wrong will have to apologize to the other. And no one besides me and …" she trailed of, pointedly looking at the other woman.

"That is my mom." said Leia.

"I'm Breha," the Queen introduced herself, her mind still in shock over the rapid developments.

Buffy nodded smiling. "And Leia's mother is in the know. That means whatever you find you tell me and Breha only. OK? Now off you go exploring."

Leia turned to Mara. "Come on. There is a terminal in daddy's office; we can access the data from there."

"OK."

And the two girls run off leaving the adults alone in the garden.

"Nice daughter you have there your highness. She must be a handful. I'm Buffy by the way." Buffy commented kindly with a smile to the still shocked Queen.

Breha finally shook herself out of her shock at the recent developments.

"Yes, but I think Mara is not so far behind."

"No kidding."

Breha was listening to her husband while he muttered about the new orders that came from the Emperor.

"You know as well as I do Bail that we have no choice in this matter. Either we allow the troopers to come here or we declare that we promote peace and destroy all weaponry on Aldaraan, like we already discussed before."

"Tomorrow I'll announce our peaceful planet status. Vader will probably want to supervise the destruction of weapons."

Standing up, she went to her husband. "That is not what I came here to talk to you about. Leia met the little red head that came on that shuttle. They had an argument on whether or not the Emperor is evil."

Bail blanched. "I hope you put t…."

"I tried. But Buffy, that's the woman that was carrying the girl out of the shuttle, made them make up and sent them to research the Emperor. But that's not all. According to Tam, Vader hasn't killed anyone since Buffy landed on the Star destroyer. "

At her husband's look she added. "Tam also said that Vader is more approachable these days. He still has temper fits but he doesn't lash out at people or clones. Something is going on here."

Bail was watching his wife with open mouthed shock; he could not believe what he heard… what was it that he heard?

Breha couldn't help it, she chuckled at her husband's expression, snapping him at out of it. He sent his still chuckling wife a mock stern look.

"Be that as it may" he said "even if Vader appears mellower these days that doesn't mean that we should lower our guard. And we don't know who Buffy Summers is. There are too many unknowns and to big of a risk."

"I'm not arguing that, I completely agree with you." Breha said. "I'm just saying that maybe… just maybe there is something more going on with Vader than what may appear, at first glance."

Bail stepped up to his wife and touched her shoulder affectionately. "Breha, love, you were always romantic. But don't let it carry you away. You know Padme's and his story…"

Breha interrupted. "Yes. You told me how much you knew. But, while yes, they loved each other deeply and truly, I can't help to think that doesn't negate the fact that prior to meeting each other neither of them had much experience with love or infatuation."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Padme was always proper and busy with her political career, which she didn't have to perform, mind you. And besides Paolo she didn't have any romantic contact with young men. Then she was a target for assassination, nearly died, and then she meets good looking intense young man who was assigned to protect her. Who also had an infatuation with her since he was nine years old. And again didn't have any experience in love, besides his mothers, but at that point he didn't have any contact with her."

Breha scowled. "I always respected Jedi for all that they did for Republic. But I also always thought that taking children… but this is neither here or there. All I can say is that without a doubt they had a deep love between them. But you have to wonder; if it hadn't for these extreme conditions…."

Vader was getting ready the speeder when he sensed Buffy's presence behind him. It surprised him that just a couple days ago he couldn't sense her at all. But lately that had begun to change. And what was more, he had a feeling that she could track him down the same way he could track her.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go to look around, Master got Intel that there is a possibility of Jedi hiding in the mountains not far from here."

"Can I come with?"

"Shouldn't you be with Mara? Where is the midget anyway?"

"Aww you miss her. That's so cute." She said in a sing-song voice. He just rolled his eyes and continued his work.

"And she's busy; Mara and Princess Leia are having fun. So I'm good." She gave him a pleading look combined with a pout. "Please."

"Fine. As long as you do as I say, when I say it," he caved. He received a 100 watt smile as she slipped into the seat.

_TBC..._


	16. Chapter 16

**News:** There is a _Companion fic to The Gift -_**Remembrance of love lost: **Summary: After Buffy meets Vader. Qui-Gon Jinn's point of view, his flashbacks of his life on Earth and Joyce.

_and now to the Gift_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

The landscape of Alderaan was very much like Earth, Buffy decided. Except no pollution. And there were some funky looking ruins about. After watching the grassy planes and occasional lush trees become a little boring Buffy finally broke the silence.

"Why didn't you quit?"

"Excuse me?" asked Vader, puzzled over what this question was about.

"Jedi thing. If the dreams bothered you so much, why didn't you tell them to stick it and leave?"

Vader didn't know what to say to that. Why didn't he leave? There were so many things that he loathed about the Jedi code and yet he stayed.

"I think…. Since I was a kid I dreamed that I'd be a Jedi some day. I just knew it. I'd become a Jedi and I'd free the slaves. I believed in it. When the dreams started… I believed that everything would be all right. That they were just like everybody told me…just dreams that would pass in time." He finished bitterly.

"I had nightmares like that." Buffy muttered. At his look she shot him a wry smile.

"What? You don't have monopoly over cryptic ominous dreams you know."

"What was the dream about?" Vader asked curios.

They were about my college roommate. I don't remember her name anymore, but I do remember that she loved listening to Celine Dion to the point where I wanted to throw all her CD's out."

"Celine Dion?"

"Singer, you know, music. Anyway, I started to have this really funky dream about some sort of ugly leather faced demon placing a scorpion on my stomach, which was really creepy by the way. And then demon poured some blood down my throat, and sucked a mysterious pretty light thingy out of my mouth."

"Demon."

"I'll explain demons later, OK? So I tell all this to Giles and my friends, and I also tell them that it's my roommate doing it. But they didn't believe me. Even when I brought proof they said I was obsessed by the thought of my roommate being an evil creature from hell. So they knocked me out and tied me up. But I got free and knocked Giles and Xander out and went searching for my demonic roommate."

"Xander?"

"Alexander LaValle Harris, he's my other best friend besides Willow. They had been with me since me and my mom moved to Sunnydale."

"Didn't your sister come with you?"

Buffy winced. "Ah, no. Dawn came later."

"What happened then?"

Smirking triumphantly, Buffy replied, "It was Kathy. That was her name. Well, after a small fight, her daddy came to take her away. Turns out she ran away from her home dimension and was sucking my soul out, that was that light thingy, so that her family would think I was her and she was me. So that she could stay. So you really didn't want to be anything else?"

"No," which was true, he never wanted to be anything else.

"How about piloting?"

"I did that as a Jedi and I do it now."

"Grocer?"

"Where did that come from? And no."

"Giles wanted to be a grocer or a pilot. He didn't want to be a Watcher."

"Tell me about Giles."

"If you tell me about Obi-Wan."

"You first?"

"Okay, but then you better spill too. I met Giles when we moved to Sunnydale. He was supposed to replace Merrick, who died…"

Meanwhile a different discussion was taking place in Princess Liea's room. Both girls were seated on the Princesses bed, talking about their findings.

"Yes, but so many politicians were corrupt that Palpatine had to take over, otherwise there would be a lot of bad things."

"So those who opposed Palpatine and wanted that all beings have an equal say in all matters of state, who were arrested and charged for treason later, are all corrupt?" Liea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? They were good people that got arrested because they wanted to preserve freedom."

"You have no proof of that."

"Do you have any for their guilt?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that Palpatine is the Big Bad here."

"Big Bad?"

"That's Buffys word for head evil guy."

At that point Breha entered her daughter's room carrying a tray filled with sweets and three glasses of Jawa juice. Trailing behind her was a small silver haired blue eyed girl. Liea scrambled off the bed and ran to the shorter girl.

"Winter! When did you get back? How was your trip?"

"Hello you highness." Winter said calmly. "I just returned. And the trip was uneventful really."

"Oh." Said Liea, disappointed.She turned to Mara, who at that point stood up. "This is Mara Jade. Mara Jade this is Winter, my best friend."

Mara Jade nodded in greeting.

Breha interrupted the children. "Liea, did you put away you fathers speeder?"

Liea's eyes went wide. "Oops. I forgot."

"Well you better go and put it away. A storm is coming."

"Yes mom."

When Liea ran from her room, Mara turned to Breha. "Where is Buffy?"

"She went with Lord Vader. And if they are not returning yet they will be cut off and will have to wait for the storm to pass."

"Demons once ruled your world. Then somehow they were pushed back, but not before one of them created a vampire?"

"You forgot to add annual attempt at taking over the Hellmouth, or trying to rule the world."

"Palpatine once said that evil is point of view. What would happen if they would return…"

"Woah! Not of the good. Let's see, first they would start killing people, and those would be the lucky ones. Others would be enslaved and tortured. I don't know about you, but being a slave or being tortured or killed is not high on my to do list."

"Evil in every point of view then." Vader muttered. "And you've been fighting them since you were 15. When Merrick, your first watcher, came to tell you that it's your duty to fight them alone."

"Yep. But I've never been obedient of Watchers council rules, I pretty much followed them when it was convenient." Buffy abruptly changed the subject with a sudden question: "So, do you miss him?"

"Miss who?" asked Vader, confused at the rapid change of the conversation.

"Obi-Wan?"

Vader scowled. Thinking about his former Master brought some dark memories, which never failed to send him into a fit of rage.

"He is a Jedi." He grunted out angrily. Hopefully that would be enough to stop her for prying, he thought.

"Doesn't matter. Spike is an evil chip having vamp and I kinda, … sort of miss him. But if you tell anyone I'll deny it."

"So." She said.

"Please no more questions about Obi-Wan," Vader said, his temper close to boiling.

"I wasn't going to ask you about Obi-Wan."

"_Right_."

"No really, you did answer my question that you miss him…."

"_I DON'T MISS HIM! I HATE HIM!"_ he roared, making Buffy wince at the volume.

"Yeez, I'm not deaf, you can lower the volume. Why do you hate him?"

Stopping the speeder abruptly and turning to face Buffy, Vader carefully picked his words. "Listen, after today I don't want to hear that name ever again. I cared about Obi-wan as a brother, but he betrayed me, he turned somebody I loved against me and because of him I have to live in this 'walking coffin thing' as you once put it."

Buffy was about to say something when she heard a faint rumble behind them. Turning sharply around, she looked for the source of the sound.

_TBC…_

_Question for readers:_ What happens if you stick a Sith Lord and a cranky soaked Slayer in a cave for 24 hours?

* * *

Winter is a real SW character. She grew up with Liea and was often mistaken for her, as her refined demeanor and aristocratic manners better befit the image of a princess than the tomboy young Leia was. The two were inseparable friends, and as Leia grew older and entered the realm of politics, Winter remained by her side as her royal aide and personal assistant. 


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

Buffy was huddled, shivering against the frigid cold. She was seated on the speeder seat while the cold rain poured down on her. She was soaked to the bone and it was very uncomfortable. Who would have thought that for such a balmy climate, Alderaan would have such freezing rain?

They were driving to some ruins of an ancient city that predated human life on this planet in hopes of finding some shelter. Not that Vader need it, his armour protecting him from the elements of nature. Shelter was more for Buffy's benefit than his.

"There." He said.

Buffy t took a look and sure enough there was small cave in the ruins. It was big enough for a speeder.

As soon as the speeder came to stop, Buffy jumped out of it and started to wring her out soaked hair, shivering from cold.

"You are soaked." Vader stated behind her.

"Thanks for pointing _that_ out, I hadn't _noticed_," she remarked sarcastically at his stating of the obvious.

Vader stared at her for a moment, then realizing what he was doing, he clenched his teeth, cursed and whirled around and stalked to the back of the speeder and pulled out a small compact heater and blanket.

Buffy nearly jumped when a warm blanket was put about her shoulders, but then pulled it closer to herself, while Vader knelt awkwardly, his prosthetic legs protesting at the movement, and placed the heater by her feet so that dry and warm air began wafting up, warming her up.

After Vader satisfactorily tucked the blanket tightly around Buffy, he moved around her, grabbing something else from the speeder.Buffy tensed up slightly when she felt him start to gently dry her hair with the small towel he had retrieved, the gesture being unexpected.

She was pleasantly surprised at his actions, despite at the angry movements he made.

An hour later the light rain turned into full blown storm, as Vader stood watching natures raging.

"I think we will have to stay here until the weather calms down." He said.

"Any idea how long that will take?" Asked Buffy, who was by now mostly dry.

"Could be another hour, or it could be all day and night long."

She nodded, then peering at Vader's silhouette at the entrance, continued. "I've been thinking."

"Should I be worried?"

"Har di har har, _funny_. You said that the Emperor and med droids on Coruscant told you that you have injuries that are too serious to be repaired. Did you ask for second opinion?"

"There was no need." He rumbled.

"So Palpatine is a doctor then?"

"No but…"

"But nothing. Some _metal head_ gives you life changing news and you don't ask for a second opinion? What if it was wrong?"

"You saw me Buffy. In addition to severe skin burns I also have injured lungs, and I can't breathe without the mask."

"You do have cloning technology…"

"So you're suggesting getting my self cloned?"

Buffy snorted. "I think one of you to drive me crazy is quite enough."

Then she scrunched her nose in that cute way she had, and he really should **stop** thinking about **that**. Nothing good could possibly come of it. He realized she was talking again and tuned back in to the conversation.

"…the techno thingies that you here have, I mean cloning, you can have metal hands and you're telling me that they can't clone organs."

"All right, you do have a point."

"Course I have a point. I always have a point."

"Has anybody told you that you are an annoying, irritating individual?"

"Hey!" she shouted, glaring at Vader, "Looks who's talking.You're not exactly Prince Charming. You're obnoxious, picky, and arrogant and you have no fashion sense." She finished, nodding.

Seven hours later there was quiet in the cave, the occupants standing on opposite sides, throwing occasional glares at one another.

Rain was still falling as it got darker, indicating that night had fallen. Vader got himself as comfortable as he could on the speeder seat, while Buffy was doing the same on in co-seat. She then rolled up the smaller blanket and placed it on Vader's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a pillow for my under-pillow. In case you haven't noticed armor isn't very comfy." She answered, raping her knuckles lightly on armor to illustrate what she was getting at. Then she put her head on the make shift pillow and promptly fell asleep.

Vader watched her for a moment, silently promising that he'll get revenge for that under-pillow comment. Then he summoned the second blanket with the Force and covered them with it.

Sunlight woke Vader up first, while Buffy grumbled something unintelligible and buried herself deeper in the blanket. Vader watched her sleeping for a moment, then a wicked idea crossed his mind. Oh yes, that will be perfect, he thought gleefully.

Buffy snapped awake, disoriented, not knowing what woke her up.

"_**Hrrrr hrrrrrrrrr**_"

Her eyes widened comically when she realized from where that foul sound had come from.

"_He snores_." She whispered, horrified at the sound he was making.

Vader couldn't maintain his composure as he watched her priceless reaction, and gave in to chuckling.

That clued Buffy that he was making fun of her. Scowling at the chuckling Vader, she smacked him. Only to regret the action.

"Ouch." She shook her stinging hand which threw Vader into laughing fit.

After making a quick survey at the alleged Jedi hide out, that turned out to have been abandoned for quite a while, they headed back.

"Will you get a second opinion then?" she asked again, making Vader sigh resignedly. She dropped the same question, if rephrased, every once and awhile, always getting a no for an answer.

"You won't quit, will you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Just **stop** pestering me."

"Ok," she said brightly, smirking. "So when are you going?"

"Buffy!"

"What? I stopped pestering you about **if** you'll get second opinion."

Vader griped the controls.

"Yes, but now you're starting to pester me about when I'm going."

"Pretty much. So when you are going?"

Mara was pacing.

"Mara can you please sit down." Said Leia, who was seated with Winter on the sofa. "Pacing won't bring them back sooner."

"I know, but I can't sit."

Then a golden protocol droid entered with a blue R2 astral droid behind him.

"Princess Leia, your mother the Queen asked me to tell you that Lord Vader has returned safely back."

"Thank you 3PO." Then she turned to Mara, only to see her racing outside.

Mara raced trough the entrance doors to see Buffy hopping out of the speeder. Without slowing down, the little girl practically flew into Slayers arms, nearly knocking Buffy over.

"Hey Mara." Buffy greeted the girl and put her back down, ruffling her hair playfully, making Mara scowl.

Then Mara looked at Vader expectedly. Vader crossed his arms and watched the little girl, daring her to do what she thought to do. Buffy was openly smirking and waiting for….

"Did you get lost my Lord?" asked Mara innocently.

Vader was shocked. Obviously Mara spent too much time with Buffy. She wouldn't dared ask him that before, he thought angrily.

Buffy, sensing that Vader was in one of his tantrum moods, quickly stepped between the Sith Lord and future Hand to diffuse the rising tension.

"No Mara, he didn't get lost." She said. "Now why don't you go on ahead. I'll be up soon and I'll tell you all about our trip."

"OK." Mara smiled and stepped ahead.

Watching Mara depart, she sensed that Vader was about to leave.

"Not so fast mister." She said. Vader whirled about angrily only to be stopped in his tracks when Buffy laid a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Listen, I know that our conversation about your injures brought up painful memories that are also making you very angry. But please don't blow up at people that have nothing to do with it. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes and think 'tree pretty'." She said in the soothing voice she usually used when Dawn was distressed.

Vader calmed a bit at that.

"You're OK now?"

He nodded. "Kamino."

"Huh?"

"Cloning facilities are there. And good medical staff. And most importantly they are discreet."

"OK. Let's go inside."

_TBC…_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Mara was playing some sort of computer game in the back, while Vader piloted the ship and Buffy sat next to him.

She didn't know what Vader told the others… and truthfully she really didn't care that much. But they were on their way to Kamino.

"So, ever been on Kamino?" Buffy broke the silence as they were leaving Alderaan's atmosphere.

"Once." was Vader's curt reply.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the short answer.

"And?" she prompted.

"And what?"

Now she knew he was being like that on purpose. But she wouldn't let him do this.

"How is it there?"

"Rainy and windy."

"Are you nervous?"

Vader griped the ships controls. "No."

"Really?" Buffy drawled skeptically.

"Sith's don't get nervous."

"Oh, Siths don't get nervous. Every living being gets nervous. I even saw a droid get nervous." She added the last part thinking about the golden droid she'd met at the Organa's household.

"I'm NOT nervous." He gritted out.

"Then why do you have the poor ships joystick in a death grip?"

Vader relaxed his grip a bit, but didn't answer.

"It OK to be nervous around doctors, you know. I get nervous around hospitals."

"Maybe you do. But I don't."

"Hey!"

"Like I've said. Sith have no weakness."

"Everybody has a weakness."

"Not the Sith."

"Funny then that I managed to kick one when we first met." She said sweetly.

Vader winced at the memory, then turned to Buffy give her a glare, that off course she couldn't see. He scowled at that, whishing for the numerous time that he didn't have to wear the mask so that he could show it.

And maybe he'll be able to. If the Kaminions are able to fix his injuries that is.

"Med droids make me uneasy. And I'm pretty sure that doctors are necessary evil."

"Was that so hard to say?"

"Yes."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't like anything that has to do with hospitals either."

"A little."

He checked the hyper drive controls. "We will exit the hyperspace in…5…4…3…2…1."

Blue and silver colors stopped swirling and normal space came into view, a motion that left Buffy feeling a bit fuzzy.

"Take deep breaths." She muttered to herself, willing the fuzzy feeling away.

"You all right?"

"Getting there. What was that? I mean, I traveled trough hyperspace before."

"In a bigger ship, they have more damper shields. You'll be all right."

Watching the nearing blue planet, Buffy turned to Vader. "So this is Kamino?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't look like much."

Vader was right, Buffy thought grumpily as she pulled her cloak closer around herself. It was raining when they landed and the wind was blowing.

The only good thing she got out of it was this amazing azure blue hooded cloak trimmed with silver. It was beautiful and rain proofed.

Finally reaching the door and getting out of the rain, Buffy took her first look at a Kaminoan. It was tall, taller that Vader, which was an accomplishment. It had pail skin and a long neck, like a giraffe. If she thought about it, it kind of looked like that in the face too. Sort of, if giraffes didn't have long muzzles.

The walls were driving her crazy too. They were pure white, and so were the floors and ceilings and furniture. It was hurting her eyes.

What was with this universe and terrible fashion senses? Didn't they hear that you can decorate in a combination of colors?

"Welcome to Kamino, Lord Vader." it said. Or, better judging by the voice, she said. Then again, for all she knew they all talked with the same voices.

"I must see Lama Su immediately." Vader stated.

Buffy rolled her eyes. What ever happened to curtsey? But she/it didn't appear to mind.

"I will be happy to arrange it."

"Thank you Taun We."

Buffy and Mara were pacing the room. The white room no less. Vader had been in examination for 3 hours now. They were getting antsy.

Finally the door, a white door, opened and they were allowed to enter. Buffy made a bee line to Vader, closely followed by Mara.

"So?"

Vader shrugged staring ahead. Just as Buffy was about to say something else Vader started speaking.

"They said that they can repair my injuries and that operation on my lungs wouldn't be necessary if properly treated at the time of injury."

Buffy just stared, Mara gasped.

Vader smiled grimly under his mask, thinking about the implications of the news.

There were only two options: either the doctor droids were incompetent, or this was done by someone's order. And the only person who could do that was Palpatine.

"So how long will it take?"

"3 months to grow new organs and limbs, skin can be done in 48 hours. Operation lasts 24 hours. If I decide to do it anyway."

Seeing that Buffy was about to argue, and Mara not far behind, he continued.

"I already gave them a DNA sample and I'll wait for the skin transfer. Taun We will show us a place where we'll be staying 'till then."

"This is nice." Buffy commented when she entered the apartment. "So, glad I pestered you?"

Vader rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Taun We turned to the three humans. "I hope your stay will be pleasant while you wait on your skin transfer, Lord Vader."

Vaders reply was drowned out by a crash of data pads.

"Oops." Said Mara, who had accidentally bumped at the small table by the wall sending the tables contents crashing.

"It's Ok Mara. Let me help you pick stuff up." Offered Buffy while kneeling by the mess, and starting to pick stuff up and putting them back on the table.

Holding onto a pad, she froze.

"Wow, déjà vu."

"What?" asked Mara confused.

"Nothing, I just have this perfect memory of…data falling." She replied distractedly and tipped the data pad over the edge.

Reaching behind the table, Buffy retrieved two data pads. One brand new, the other coated in dust.

"What did you find Buffy." Said Vader behind the two, making them both jump.

"Just this." Buffy answered and give the data pad over to Vader.

"Buffy had déjà vu." Mara supplied helpfully, not really knowing what déjà vu meant but repeating the words anyway.

Vader took the data pad and started to read. When he was finished all was still for a moment, his body tense. Fists clenched.

He looked angry.

Then a vase exploded.

Buffy, Mara and Taun We were all standing outside in the hall way listening to loud crashes inside the room.

Taun We was worried and holding her aching hand, where Buffy grabbed her as she quickly dragged Mara and Taun We out mere moments before a vase exploded and a chair followed.

"Sorry about the hand Taun We. But I had to drag you out." Apologized Buffy, still listening to the sounds of crashing.

"That's all right." Replied Taun We.

"What's happening?" asked Mara fearfully.

"Vader is pissed about something that was on that pad."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Buffy, Mara and Taun We were all standing outside in the hall way listening to loud crashes inside the room.

Taun We was worried and holding her aching hand, where Buffy grabbed her as she quickly dragged Mara and Taun We out mere moments before a vase exploded and a chair followed.

"Sorry about the hand Taun We. But I had to drag you out." Apologized Buffy, still listening to the sounds of crashing.

"That's all right." Replied Taun We.

"What's happening?" asked Mara fearfully.

"Vader is pissed about something that was on that pad."

Listening to the crashing for a while longer Buffy noticed that Mara had started to fidget. And it was starting to worry her. Mara was not the type to get so worked up.  
But then again, it's not every day that the man who you hero worship starts to demolish everything in sight.

"What is it Mara?"

Mara froze for a minute, "I... I have to call Liea... to apologize." She finished in a small voice.  
Buffy blinked, she was obviously missing something here. But she couldn't get the details from Mara here in this hallway. Not while they had company anyway.

"Maybe you should wait until Vader stops with the room renovation."

"No, she was right." At Buffy's surprised look, Mara added quietly, eyes down cast, "I can feel it."

"Force thingy feeling?"

Mara nodded miserably and Buffy heaved a sigh, fighting an eye roll.

"I still think you should wait for a while."

"But Emperor Palpatine said that I should trust my feelings."

"Yeah well, he's not always right you know, no one is. Hey, why don't you and Taun We go sight seeing? I'm sure there's a lot to see around here."

"Yes, I would be delighted to show you around Mara." Said Taun We.

A couple minutes later the racket inside the room stopped. Buffy mentally counted to 200 and then entered.

And couldn't resist letting out a small whistle. "Now that was a temper tantrum if I ever saw one." She said looking at the completely demolished furniture. Carefully avoiding the ruble, she made her way to the still Vader, who stood by the widow, looking out, the data pad held loosely in his hand.

"So…why the remodeling?"

Nothing. Vader was still staring trough the window. Shrugging Buffy stepped next to him.

"You know, staring at rain gets boring pretty fast."

Still nothing.

"If you don't start talking I'll have to do something drastic." She warned.

"Like what?"

"Like sing annoying songs, or paint your armor pink or…"

"Data pad."

"Okaaaay, I figured that there was something there…can I see it?"

Vader shoved the pad into her hands, never taking his gaze off the window.

Buffy took a glance at the pad, trying to decipher the words.

"Well here says something about credits, payment, job, bounty… and I don't know what those signs mean."

"It's a name."

"Oh...so somebody sent a bounty hunter after someone."

"Yes."

"Somebody you care about."

"Yes."

"Then you have to help…"

"She is dead."

"She?"

"Yes."

"You know I can't read your mind you know. And one word sentences don't help much."

Vader turned sharply and started to walk away. "It is not any of your business."

"The hell it isn't." Buffy marched right after him and bared his path.

"Get out off my way."

"Not until you calm down. And don't even try that choke thing on me 'cause I'll drop kick you across this room."

"My mother was killed by a bounty hunter! Someone that I trusted ordered her death! Don't you dare stop me!" Vader hissed menacingly.

"I'm NOT stopping you…you _neurotic moron_. In fact I'll probably hand you that light stick thingy when you find the person…." She trailed off, looking at Vader attentively.

"It was Palpatine wasn't it."

At Vader's sharp intake of breath Buffy understood.

" It was, and now everything you placed your beliefs in is falling apart."

"I have to go."

"Oh _no, no, **no**_…not gonna happened buddy."

"He killed my mother."

"And he'll kill you. He has an army, and guards… not to mention he can do that lightning thingy."

"I don't care… I'll kill him."

"He will kill you."

"He can try. Now get out of my way."

"Just answer me this….when he electrocutes you into crispy Vader…who is going to kill him?"

Vader just stared. Buffy stepped closer.

"Listen, have that operation. Get better. Find your self some people who will help you storm the castle. And most importantly: _**don't die**_."

"Don't worry about me."

"Too late Ducky Wacky."

"Stop calling me _that_."

"Call you what Ducky?"

"**Buffy**!"

Before they could continue their argument the door swished opened.

"Hey Uncle D." the man stopped and looked around, an amused smile on his face. "Doing some remodeling or did the poor furniture attack you?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, regarding the man. He was a little shorter than Vader but not by much. He had longish dark brown hair and blue eyes that danced with barley suppressed mirth.

Vader didn't say anything, just tossed the new comer the data pad. The man scanned it.

"Says here that Jango Fett was hired to kill Shmi Skywalker and made it so that it would look like an accident. Why the sudden interest a bounty hunter who died years ago."

"Track down Bobby Fett Jix."

"Uncle DEE." The stranger whined, then seeing Buffy he raised an eyebrow.

"Hello pretty lady. Since tall and black is being anti-social, guess I'll just have to introduce myself. Wrenga Jixton, but call me Jix."

"Hello Jix, I'm Buffy." She said smiling, and then her smile turned sly. She shot an amused glance at the towering black figure.

"_Uncle D_?"

Jix smirked. "I adopted him as an uncle couple of years ago."

"You know …I think this is a beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship." Buffy commented smiling.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll have to keep the two of you apart for the sake of my sanity?" grumbled Vader.

_TBC…_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Gift: Chapter: 20**

Vader was sitting in the sterile examining room waiting for a doctor to appear. Now, normally, waiting would put him in deadly mood. But in light of recent discoveries, he didn't feel like doing anything really.

In other words he was brooding, as Buffy would say.

About events that led him to this point in life. And the people who played a part.

He remembered his doubts as a teen and later as a 20 year old Jedi Knight…his doubts about him being the Chosen One. Because he honestly didn't know how he could fulfill a prophecy he'd never even heard of. Well, he had heard of it… from three different sources... and each source was different.

Master Yoda never believed in that prophecy in the first place. Not really anyway. Or he believed that when the Chosen One did appear he'll be found immediately. And not on some remote planet.

Obi-Wan insisted that he was to destroy the Sith.

Master Jinn said that he would bring balance to the force.

Sometimes he wondered if it things would have been better if he had just stayed on Tatooine with his mother and continued to work on that locator for the exploding device that all slaves had. Who knows, maybe he could have freed the slaves on that dust ball.

And maybe if he had stayed his mother would still be alive. It's not like Palpatine really needed him to bring the Jedi down. Dooku or Asaj Verentess could lead the attack on the Temple.

It's funny how he never connected these dots before. It was Palpatine all along. He planed this since the beginning. And with the invasion of his own home world he achieved the sympathy vote. It didn't matter to him if Naboo won or lost the battle.

And then he manipulated everyone to get what he wanted.

Absolute power over the entire galaxy.

To get a Chosen One as his apprentice was just a bonus.

Palpatine fooled everyone.

His own apprentice, past and himself.

The Senate... after all they did vote for the Empire.

Padmé.

The Jedi Council.

Master Yoda, which is kind of ironic, as well funny in a really non-funny way. Most wise and powerful Jedi standing many times by a Sith Lord, never knowing that said Sith Lord was pulling the strings that would put the Sith in power.

It was impressive… most impressive if you thought about it.

Manipulative kriffin rodder.

The entrance of the Kaminion doctor and Taun We interrupted Vader's thoughts.

"My Lord," Taun We began "May I introduce you to doctor Tuna We."

Vader gave short nod. "I'm ready for the operation to begin. What's the delay?"

"Everything is ready Lord Vader." Answered Taun We.

"The delay is due to medical reasons… after reviewing your medical chart I've taken the liberty to discuss it with one of my colleagues. No names were mentioned of course, to protect your privacy."

Vader regarded the impassive doctor for couple of seconds, then gave up trying to think of reasons why this discussion would be taking place.

"Go on."

"Doctor Tulo is an expert in healing with nanocells procedure is practiced only on Kamino. Not many outsiders know about it. But your case caught Tulo's interest also; the price of this procedure is high and not recommended for everyone."

Vader was intrigued now, if this meant what he thought it did, and then he could get better sooner.

"What does this procedure entail?"

Doctor We cam closer and pressed a couple of buttons, and soon a holographic image of the human lungs came into view.

His lungs.

"The inside of your lungs are severely burned. They were never properly treated. Now with nanocell healing, nanocells are equipped with DNA taken from your lungs, then injected directly into your lung tissue. Once there, nanocells began repairing damage from the inside. How fast the healing goes depends on the damage and individual. Doctor Tulo has reason to believe that you will be among the fast healers my Lord."

This was too good to be true, which usually meant that something wasn't right… not that he sensed any plots, or danger. Just something... elusive in the air.

"I would like to meet this Doctor Tulo, doctor."

Taun We nodded. "I can arrange the meeting after your surgery. Also, I took the liberty to look at your prosthetic limbs."

At that Vader looked at the doctor again. "Continue."

Taun pressed couple of buttons and holo holograph image changed. Now it showed detailed schematics of his prosthetics.

"It would appear that while your prosthetic arm and both legs are made from highly strong and durable material they are inappropriate for medical use."

Now why he wasn't surprised at that, Vader thought wryly.

"What do you mean?" he asked wanting to know what new wrinkle Palpatine put in his oh so lowly scheme.

"Well they are for one highly electrifiable and if combined with your armor if would be fatal for your life support systems."

"In other words it would fry my life support systems and send large amount of electric shocks trough my body."

"Yes my Lord."

"Terrific." And another thing I have to thank Palpatine for, Vader added mentally. "Can you do something?"

"Yes, we can replace the prosthetic with proper medical ones. If I order them now they will be ready in five hours. You won't have the strength that you have now, but it won't be painful to walk or that awkward. You will be able to walk as you can on organic legs; the only thing is you won't have any sensation."

"Which is not important because in a couple of months I will have organic ones."

"Exactly my Lord."

"Then do it. "

Buffy was walking up and down the hall, throwing occasional glace into the operation chamber through the observation glass. They were allowed to watch the operation.

Not that she watched much… seeing someone's skin being striped away then replaced with the new skin was kind of gross. And the gazelle people, as she started to call Kaminones in her head, removed one of Vader's arms and both legs to be replaced.

Apparently Wrinkle face set it up so that if Vader toed the line Pulpy would have easier time taking him down. Wow, a villain with brains, nice change there.

"Can you stop with the pacing? You're just as bad as Uncle Dee." Said Jix, who was watching the operation. She really should admire the guy; he didn't budge from his position.

"I'm not that bad. At least I don't have the habit of wearing billowing black cloaks that make me look like a giant angry bat." She muttered, earning smirk from her companion.

"Oh shut up."

"Didn't say anything."

"Yes, but you wanted to." She accused with a mock glare in his direction.

"Are you psychic or something?"

"No, but Vader told me all about you."

"Really now. You shouldn't believe everything Uncle Dee says about me."

"Oh really. So you're not his best agent?"

Jix gaped at the smirking woman. "That was a trick question?"

"No really?" Buffy asked with straight face. Then she continued. "He also said that you're the most annoying being he's ever meet ."

Chuckling, Jix nodded. "That is true. I love annoying that walking tincan. So how did you wind up with my uncle?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"We have time."

Smirking, Buffy faced Jix. "Then let me tell you all about our first meeting where I knocked him unconscious."

"You knocked him out?" he asked incredulous.

"Yep." She said popping the p. "Gave him a headache for a while too."

A couple of hours later Vader woke up feeling very groggy. After a quick look around he discovered that he is was still lying on the operation table.

Without his prosthetic limps.

It made him feel very helpless, not a feeling he liked.

"Hey sleepy head." Came Buffy's voice from somewhere out off his vision. A few seconds later Vader was peering up at the speaker.

"Hey you." She greeted him smiling. "Doc said you'd wake up a bit off and suggested I should be here in case you were thirsty or something. So are you?"

Feeling dizzy and a bit relived to know that Buffy was close, he started to drift.

"I what?"

Buffy sat down by the hospital bed and propped her chin on her hand, looking down on him.

"Thirsty or something?"

Staring up at her the only thought that fluttered in his drugged mind was…

"Green." He blurted out.

"I don't know that drink. What is it?" asked Buffy scrunching her nose in confusion.

"Wanted to know that." Vader mumbled closing his eyes again, suddenly too tired to keep them open.

"Wanted to know what?"

At her question Vader managed to open his eyes for a fraction.

"Color."

Buffy sighed. "You lost me."

"That's not hard."

"Hey!" she said annoyed. She really hated how even half drugged he was still able to take shots at her. "Just so you know, if you weren't so doped, I would hit you." She fumed.

Vader smirked. "Promises, promises."

"You're in a good mood." Buffy observed. Feeling a bit wary, because usually that meant he was plotting something…but then again, he was high on drugs so he probably would be feeling a bit loopy.

"Mhm."

"Can I dye your cloak pink?"

"Mhm."

"Can I borrow you glow stick thingy?"

"Mhm"

"Your pants are on fire?"

"Mhm"

"You are doped."

"Mhm."

"And cute."

"Mhm…I'm what?" Vader cracked his eyes open again to see a very annoyed and embarrassed expression on her face. Then she shrugged.

"I merely said that you look better than before…pale, bald, but there are no scars. Now, you're dosing off; I'll go so you can have some rest."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I can stay until you fall asleep." She offered.

"That is acceptable."

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter: 21 **

A couple off hours later Vader was woken by doctor We.

"How do you feel, my lord?" asked the doctor.

Vader frowned. "My skin itches. It's driving me crazy actually."

Doctor nodded, unconcerned. "That is normal. It means your skin is knitting together as it should and it is not being rejected by your immune system. I recommend a couple of hours in the bacta tank to further speed the healing of your skin."

Vader nodded.

"And when your bacta treatment is finished, we'll fit you with new prosthetic limbs."

"Very well, doctor. I presume that Doctor Tulo will meet me after that."

"Yes, my lord."

After hours allotted to bacta treatment passed, Doctor We fitted Vader with new prosthetics.

So it was that a lot better looking, and better tempered, Vader was waiting for a meeting with the much praised (even in Kaminion's terms) Doctor Tulo.

As expected the door swished opened and a Kaminion entered the room gracefully like all of his species. But unlike the others Vader had ever encountered, this one was different.

Doctor Tulo entered the room where his newest patient was resting. To say that this patient's condition intrigued him was the understatement of the millennium.

"Good evening, Lord Vader," he greeted the man sitting on the chair. The patient's blue eyes focused on him as if Vader was trying to work out something about his newest doctor.

"You are force sensitive," Vader stated in his smooth deep baritone voice.

Tulo stepped calmly to the console by the bed and answered simply. "Yes, my lord."

Vader regarded the calm Kaminion for a while more, wondering how this one slipped trough the cracks. But then again so had he.

"Jedi didn't come here often. In fact there have been only three Jedi visitors: Mater Syfo-Dyas, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and lastly Master Yoda. But even if they had found any Force sensitive's on this planet, they would be refused."

Vader nodded. That explained much but it wasn't really relevant now or ever really.

"What can you tell me of nano cells?"

"In short, nano cells rebuild tissue. If you agree to the process I'll take some samples of cellular tissue from your lungs and then program nano cells with the harvested DNA to repair your injuries from inside."

"How long will the healing take?" asked Vader, who really wanted to get better as soon as possible so that he could begin working on his Burning-the-Empire-Down-Around-Palpatine's-Ears plan, as Buffy would call it.

"Normally it is a slow process, but since you are Force sensitive it would probably take only half the time. I would say two months for you, but an exact time however is impossible to estimate with any hope of accuracy..." Doctor Tulo explained to his patient.

Vader nodded.

"Now if the procedure works, and I feel that I must inform you that there is a slight chance that it won't, you will still have to use your respirator for at least a couple of hours per day and constantly during the first five weeks."

"How long before you can determine if it works?"

"If it works, there will be measurable results within an hour of releasing the nano cells into the injured tissues."

"When can you take the cell sample?"

"Right now, my lord. But I have to warn you, it will not be pleasant. I can't sedate you so soon after the massive surgery you went trough."

"Very well doctor."

Two months later.

Palpatine was pleased with his apprentice, but not enough to let Vader near his secrets and his long term plans. Oh no, that was Palpatine's alone. It was with that reason in mind that he ordered some time off for his apprentice.

Later on he would set his other plan in motion, but for that he would have to gain Buffy's trust…which Palpatine thought wouldn't be so hard since the young woman was trusting towards him already…he would wait for couple days then send a shuttle to pick up Buffy from Vjun.

When the notice (or order to phrase it more correctly) came, Vader was relived. No Palpatine meant more time for him to adjust to everything. He finally had organic limbs and could breathe without the mask, but he was quickly weakened by the effort.

He was so weak that at one time Pali had managed to make him lose his balance and collapse. To make matters worse, Buffy was in the room at the time.

Not that she laughed or anything, she just helped him stand up and went back to whatever she was currently doing. He was just happy that Jix or any of the troops weren't present. Not that his troops knew anything about the operation he went through. He was not so trusting that he would broadcast that he was not a walking tin can anymore. They didn't even know about his pet Mucki named Pali.

Jix knew, but luckily for himself didn't comment.

Vader knew that Jix wanted to. He smirked at the memory; Jixton had just opened his mouth when Buffy slapped him upside the head.

Besides Jix and Buffy the only other being that knew off his transformation was Qui-Gon … he also suggested that he teach Buffy some basics in using the Force….she could mind shield already and see Qui-Gon, which surprised him since he didn't sense any Force potential in her…Qui-Gon just smiled at that. In fact, Vader thought, that probably meant he knew. why is that? Not that Master Jinn would tell him. And when he did ask, all he got as an answer was "all in good time, Anakin."

What he found most annoying was that his ghost of a mentor told Buffy some incidents that happened when he was Obi-Wan's Padawan. Though he was touched that Qui-Gon was watching him, it brought on warm feelings for the old Jedi.

There was also Buffy, who, after she heard how he lost his lightsaber for the first time, practically fell down from laughing. Which he honestly didn't mind that much. What he did mind was his new nickname … kind off … though if he was completely honest with himself he really didn't mind it that much.

"Hey Sky."

Speaking of new nicknames…Vader sighed then looked at Buffy, who looked up from the data pad interrupting his musings.

"What is Vjun like?"

"It's desolate because of the slightly acidic rain. The Dark side of the Force is also very powerful there."

"And we are going there why? It hardly sounds like vacation spot."

Vader shrugged. "I feel at home there. And Palpatine doesn't like the place," he smirked. "That is an added bonus."

"What's to not like," Buffy grumbled, studying the data pad containing the history of the planet. "Acid rain, acid moss and people going crazy and killing each other."

"Not to worry. Bast Castle is fortified so that the acid can't harm the structures. As for the Dark Side... you don't need to worry about that either."

"If you say so."

Jix came in the common room. "We'll be exiting hyperspace soon."

Buffy quickly stood up to make her way to the front of the ship wanting to see this new world.

Looking at the approaching planet Buffy started to sulk. It wasn't much. It was kind of a boring brownish colour and Bast Castle didn't exactly look like a castle either. It looked more like a really ugly cross between a worn out shoe and an iron frying pan.

Oh yeah, this stay on Vjun would be so exiting…she just knew she would be bored to tears.

How wrong she'd been…

A week later Jix was laughing so hard that tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes. And every time he thought back on the particular incident which took place the night before he practically doubled over and roared with laughter.

Said incident had Vader avoiding Buffy like a plague and Buffy...well, she went out of her way to make sure that her path didn't cross with Vader's.

Ironically, they seemed to meet this way more often then not, which was an additional tickle for Jix. He heard voices ahead and instantly recognized them as Buffy's and Uncle Dee's. He grinned. It looked like they managed to avoid each other so well that they were accidentally meeting one another.

Again.

Tip toeing closer, he hid himself to listen in on the conversation. Not to mention see their reactions. That was always fun.

"...I think I have to apologize," Vader was saying, completely serious. He stood facing Buffy, who had a natural expression on her face. "You were drunk and I had my meds which resulted in that …insanity."

"It's okay, really. Water under the bridge and over."

"It won't happen again ... You are not that attractive in any way."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, annoyed. Not attractive…didn't look like he found her unattractive yesterday…but she won't point that out for him. Nuh, uh. She really didn't want to think of it herself….or remember anything of it. No matter how intense that … Incident-That-Should-Not-Be-Mentioned. Ever….was.

When Vader opened his mouth again Buffy jumped in, really not wanting to hear more of Vader's irritating apology, to use the term loosely.

"You know, you really don't need to go on with this …yeesh, and they say that I babble."

"Sith don't babble, and I certainly do not. I just want to make clear you are the last woman I would be attracted to."

"Well fine, cuz you are the last person in whole galaxy I would be attracted to."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Jix couldn't hold it anymore he started to chuckle drawing identical glares in his direction. Not that he cared much about that.

"Hey Uncle Dee! Hey Buffy. Did I interrupt some action again?"

Buffy scoffed. "There was no action then or now. Or ever. In fact ... I … I don't remember anything really. It's a blur …so it probably wasn't much."

"Excuse me?" Vader turned back to her breaking off his glaring at the irritating Corellian.

"You heard me." Buffy answered then pivoted around and stormed away.

Jix chuckled again at Vader, causing the taller man to turn sharply. "Enough of this Jixton, we have to make a small side trip to Bellassa."

Bellassa was a thriving peaceful world and for once his visit wasn't tied to his master's wishes or command. In fact, Vader was taking the trip incognito.

He will start looking for help there. Not that he particularly wanted to ask this person for help, but he'd had a dream about the past and one sentence in particular keep repeating itself even after he awoke.

_"If the Jedi need me, I will be there. That includes you, Anakin" _

So to Bellassa he would go. And maybe he would stop thinking things he really should not.

_TBC…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was night on Vjun...or whatever past for a night. After Vader left for Bellassa, Buffy set out to explore, feeling restless.

One thing was very clear for her, Vader and fashion sense was non mixy things. All of the castles decor was stark and depressing, as if the glumly climate of the planet was not enough. The monstrous castle was as dark and dreary as a crypt or a sewer, only without the dank smell of rot and decay.

"Miss Buffy!" came the mechanical voice behind her. Buffy turned around, watching as TC emerged from one of the halls.

"What's up?"

"I beg you pardon, Miss, I don't think anything is up." Came the droids reply as his eyes briefly looked at the ceiling. And Buffy could swear that it was confused by her question. Could robots get confused?

"Sorry. What is going on?"

"His Majesty the Emperor called wanting to speak with Lord Vader. I informed him that Lord Vader has undertaken a necessary medical exam in his chamber."

Uh-uh Buffy thought, this is so not of the good. "What did he say?"

"His Majesty informed me that he'll make another call in half an hour."

Buffy closed her eyes, cursing as she straightened, and plans how to avert possible-nope, not possible-certain disaster filtering through her mind.

"Miss Buffy, I couldn't find Lord Vader, he is not in his meditation pot, nor could I rouse him trough comms…"

"TC, don't worry, why don't you find Mara and tell her to get Vader's armor out of the storage and in my room. No interruptions TC. And tell her that its emergency… Jix and I will be there shortly."

TC hesitated for a second and then at Buffy's shove he hurried towards Mara's room to carry out her orders.

Buffy was not happy camper. In fact she was worried that she wouldn't be able to pull this insane plan off.

Cursing her luck, the Slayer hurried down the hall as she searched for Jix. Hopefully he will go along her crazy plan, though it was really ludicrous at best. Unfortunately, at the moment, all she had was crazy.

Desperate times, desperate measures and all that junk.

Jix.

Her one blessing in disguise. Before Vader had left for Bellassa he'd changed his mind, leaving Jixton behind, ordering the younger man to 'make sure Buffy won't get in too much trouble'.

Buffy snorted at the thought. It wasn't like she went searching for trouble; it just always seemed to find her. Vader had insisted on Jix staying to make sire she didn't get hurt again.

To bad that her little accident with one of Vader's toys happened mere hours before Jix and Vader left.

She could survive a sprained wrist and a dislocated shoulder on her own, she didn't needed Vader to fuss over the minor injuries. Hello, Slayer here fast healing was part of the package. And it hadn't even been her fault. Stupid psycho droid had tried to shoot her. How was she to have known that some parts in the caste were guarded with droids that tried to kill what they believed to be trespassers, key word being tried since she had ripped the droids head off. And it looked much better without it's head anyway. Stupid droid, ruining her new dress.

Besides, of late, trouble seemed to come in the form of certain man in black armour with a quick temper, an annoying sense of humor, good looks-well, now good looks, but she liked him before the operation-in a strictly friend-pest way-it also didn't help that he was good kisser….

Buffy tried to clear her mind, attempting to dislodge the memory of that night.

Bad thoughts, she mentally berated her self. Bad Buffy.

Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts she really should't be having at all, the blonde hurried her steps; the Emperor would be calling back at any moment wanting to talk with tall, dark, and broody.

"Stupid wrinkle face," she muttered under her breath as she rounded another corner. "Stupid castle with its maze of halls."

Finally tracking down Jix, she saw that he was working on psycho droid, eyes narrowing in rising annoyance she quietly came behind Jix.

"I really hope that you'll program the thing so that it won't go psycho on me again," she commented.

Jix jumped at the sound of her voice, earning a slight grin from Buffy. When he saw her expression he scowled.

"We have a problem." Buffy announced "I'll tell you on the way."

Jix seeing her expression change dead serious as the grin slipped from her face didn't hesitate he hurried with her towards her room.

Haste however didn't stop Jix from asking questions and trying to get a poke.

"What's wrong Auntie Bee?" A sly look entered the man's eyes and he smirked, trying to lighten her mood, a grumpy Buffy was almost as bad as a grumpy Vader. "Grumpy because you and Uncle Dee haven't kissed and made up yet?"

"Will you stop that." She snapped. "We have a major problem. Palpatine called and he wants to talk to Vader, and since he is not here, it is so not of the good. I have an idea but I need your help."

A look of discomfort crossed Jix face, his lips turning downwards as he frowned. A call from the Emperor was bad; Palpatine couldn't have picked a worse time to call.

"This is without the worst plan I ever agreed do. Including the ones that Uncle Dee comes with." Jix grumbled while pulling black armor over his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Buffy smirked while she secured some strings and bent down to pick up the black helmet then handed it to Jix.

"This is not going to work." Jix grumbled crossly.

"Have a better idea?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining you grump. And be careful in this will you."

"No worries Auntie Bee, I could run in this thing." Jix took two steps, smirking for all of two seconds before he stepped onto the cloak and lost his footing. His arms wind milled as he tried to regain his balance, but it was too late. He hit the floor in a heap of robes and armor.

Buffy giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand as his armored head shot up, and he glared at innocent looking face.

"How are you gonna run if you can't walk in it."

"Not funny." Jix grumbled as he struggled to stand up, nearly falling again. Sitting back, he sighed, and Buffy grinned widely, reaching out a hand. The armored man glared at her for a moment longer before groaning and taking the offered assistance. He'd never live this down. That is, if he managed not to screw it up in the first place.

"Sure if you say so, but try not to trip all over you feet when you are talking to Palpatine will you."

Jix cursed Vader for leaving him here, then he cursed Emperor for calling a hour after Vader left, and lastly he cursed him self for agreeing to dress up as Vader and talk to Palpatine.

He had to admit though that he understood now why Uncle Dee was so cross all the time. This armor was kriffin heavy not to mention stiff.

Light flickered on the holo projector indicating incoming call.

Show-time.

As Palpatine's image flickered into existence, Jix kneeled, bowing his head.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" He intoned as Buffy instructed him. They lucked out in this that Buffy had been present a couple off times when Palpatine contacted Vader and vice versa. At least they knew the proper greetings and responses.

Palpatine regarded his apprentice for a moment noting the stiff posture off the man.

"Are your injuries plaguing you, my friend?"

"No my Master."

Palpatine nodded approvingly at the reply, he didn't believe his apprentice, but admitting ones weaknesses was not the way off the Sith. "Still, you should be mindful off your condition after all. 45 hours off intense meditation in the Dark side should be most helpful."

"Yes Master."

"I also will be sending as shuttle for Buffy and Mara. I wish for Buffy's company and Mara should continue her studies. It will also give you time for your meditation without distractions. After two days Buffy will be returned to your care."

With that hologram powered down and Emperor's image disappeared.

Meanwhile, on Bellassa, Vader tracked down the agency that Ferus Olin co-owned with his partner.

He reveled in the change that being without his armor brought, the freedom of it, the ease of movement. Even though he still felt off kilter sometimes, especially when he strained muscles that hadn't used before.

Every discomfort was worth it, being free off that mask, finally feeling the air, and being able to eat...not to mention he didn't have to see the galaxy in red like he did in that infernal mask.

Funny how much his anger and pain evaporated as soon as he didn't see everything in red …it was amazing.

It also kept his mind wandering to certain infuriating female…

Ferus Olin was sitting with his partner Roan Lands in his office going trough the plans one more time. He was meeting with the rest of the seven later on to realize his plans and make sure that Emperors influence wouldn't spread too greatly on his home world.

"What's wrong Ferus? You are usually more astute that this," Roan remarked when Ferus, for the umpteenth time, looked out of the widow frowning at something.

"Sorry," he muttered, "there is just something ….elusive."

"Really then either I must be getting better with covering my use of the Force or you are slipping," remarked a voice from the door.

Ferus abruptly stood up eying the cloaked newcomer who stood in the shadows, a wry smile the only expression he could see on the stranger's face. Ferus hand hovered above his hip, there was some thing familiar. Familiar enough he wasn't making a move for his light saber yet and then his eyes widened in realization of the stranger's identity.

"Darth Vader."

"One and only." Vader replied inwardly wincing when Ferus lifted an eyebrow at his reply, he really was being around Buffy too much. "I need your help," he continued.

"My help? What makes you think I'll help you?" asked Ferus wryly, but as a precaution he placed him self between Roan and Vader just in case, even though he didn't sense any ill intention from Vader, he really didn't know what to expect. He would known Anakin very well, even the parts Obi-Wan was blind to see, but Vadar was something entirely different.

"You said and I quote 'if Jedi ever need you you'll be there' so I came to collect."

"You are not a Jedi."

"That is accurate, but only a minor detail. To put your mind at rest however…" Vader stepped out of the shadows and lowered his hood. Revealing a pale, bald head with intense blue eyes that watched the two people before him like a cat would watch the mouse. "You won't hunt down any Jedi but cart them somewhere where they won't be trouble, won't be under Empire's attention. You don't want them executed for being Jedi now don't you?"

Roan shoot to his feet. "Now why would we help the Empire…!" his words trailed off when he felt a slight brush on his throat, blocking his airflow, and the man's eyes he was yelling at turned from sky blue to red-gold.

"Oh relax," Vader said to Ferus who lighted his light saber, "I'm not going to harm your partner, but I'm on tight schedule so interruptions are not welcome."

Roan throat was suddenly released from the stifling pressure and he gulped at the air to draw breath again.

Vader then walked to a chair and sat down. "Sit down boys and listen."

_Coruscant_

Palpatine regarded Buffy while she chatted away what was happening on Vjun, she seemed well enough, which meant that everything was going according to plan. Soon he would have someone to watch over Vader and prevent any measures his apprentice might make to supplant him.

"Is my apprentice treating you well?"

Buffy smiled one off her 'I'm just a little innocent girl' smiles. "Yep at first he was a bit grumpy but after a while he wasn't so much."

"You must tell me if something happens or if Vader's behavior changes, as much as I care for him, indeed I cared for him as he was my own son, he can be unpredictable… even prone violence. I would hate to see you hurt."

"I would hate to see me hurt too. What should I do?" Buffy asked, her eyes opening wide, giving credence to her 'helpless little thing' look.

"You must be your self all the times…" The Emperor said, his voice entreating.

Meaning a little helpless princess Buffy thought maintaining her metal shields up to make sure no errant thoughts were broadcast to Palpatine.

"And …" Palpatine paused, "I wonder if you'll be able to help me help him?"

"What is it? How can I help you?" Buffy asked, hiding a mental eye roll. Did she look like Anikan to him? He was being way too obvious with his whole 'look to me for guidance child' thing, and laying it on way too much.

"I'm afraid he is been alone for to long, indeed he isolates him self since his accident which left him badly scared…" Palpatine lowered his eyes, looking down at his hands in attempt to appear reluctant. Making Buffy even more suspicious at what exactly was The Sith Lord planned.

After a couple of hours in Palpatine's company with his oh-not-so subtle act, Buffy was ready to scream.

How exactly did the man accomplish the overturn of the Republic?

Oh yeah, corruption of Senators, followed by a war he had led from both sides of the fence. Mayor Wilkins was far far better actor, Angel was far better actor, even Faith was better at the whole pretending to be good thing.

And what he was planning now was, well annoying, and even more annoying was the her own reaction when he spit out what he wanted, if she wanted too he made constant reassurances that if she wasn't up too it that he would make sure that she could go home, and he went on and on about how he was worried about Sky…worried… ha fricking ha.

"Hey Jix."

"Hey, Auntie Bee."

"We have a problem."

Jix groaned. "Again? That does it. I'm not going to play Uncle Dee anymore."

"Actually you'll have to since Vader has to go to Krishont, something because there was supposed sighting of Jedi there helping Wollies. I and Mara should accompany him."

"Krishon?Wollies? You mean Kashyyyk and Wookies."

"Whatever, anyway you put up the armor again and we go pick the troops then to Bellassa to pick Mr. Recipient of the I Go Away at the Wrong Time Award."

_TBC..._


	23. Chapter 23

"_I hear you're wondering why I didn't tell Obi-Wan what happened at the prison camp._"  
"_Yes, I did wonder. But then I figured it out. You were afraid to tell Obi-Wan because you enjoyed it. You enjoyed feeling nothing. It even overcame your loyalty.''_"

―Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin

**Chapter 23**

Vader quickly made his way to the diplomatic district completely ignoring everything around him including Ferus Olin and Roan Lands. Both men were still wary of him, and followed close behind. He really didn't care. Vader just wanted to know what in the Force did Jix do…or better yet what did Buffy do?

Jix commed him a while ago saying that he and Buffy were coming to Bellassa and that he should make sure that he didn't introduce himself as Darth Vader. After a quick data search revealed that diplomatic rooms had been alloted to Lord Vader in his absence, Vader headed there straight away. What really put him on edge was the seriousness with which the massage was delivered…something was happening that Jix didn't like.

Ferus Olin was following Vader a couple steps behind, his senses stretched trough the Force trying to discern any danger or deception…but the only thing coming from the man once known as Anakin Skywalker was single minded purpose…which was nothing new when Ferus thought about it.

After a quick look to make sure they wouldn't be seen all three men slipped in the apartment, which turned out to be empty …of biological life.

"Hello TC," greeted Vader, watching the droid and wondering if the protocol droid would recognise him.

The droid whirled around, looking the strangers for a moment. "Hello. Excuse me, but are you expected?"

Ferus wondered if the droid even knew that he was talking to Vader.

"Yes TC they are expected." A female voice came from the door, making both Ferus and Roan turn to see a small blonde standing behind them.

"Welcome." She greeted them and then she looked them over from head to toe, obviously taking their measure. This made Ferus slightly uncomfortable, he wasn't used to getting blunt appraisal from human females.

She stepped closer. Her smile hinted that she knew how out of depth he was feeling. "I'm Buffy Summers. Glad to finally meet you, Mr. Ferus Olin." At his surprised look, Buffy broke into a full grin and tilted her head in Vader's direction. "You were the first person he thought of that would help with a problem…speaking of them, we have them by the way." she said, turning completely to Vader.

"What did you do? And where is Jix? I specifically told him to make sure you didn't get in trouble?" Vader demanded towering over Buffy's smaller frame, making Ferus tense when he felt the Dark Side boiling around the Sith Lord.

But Buffy merely crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Vader.

"What makes you think I did something? And every time I got in trouble was because of _**you**_!" At that, she marched over to him and gave him a poke in the chest to emphasize the last word.

"So now it's my fault." Vader's blue eyes narrowed.

Buffy gave the angry Sith Lord a small smile and said. "Absolutely."

"Didn't you say that the only absolute is that there are no absolutes?"

Buffy laughed out loud, making Vader frown. "Just checking to see if you were paying attention to what I was saying."

Ferus watched in surprise when Vader closed his eyes and suddenly waves of calm were emanating from the taller man. Glancing sideways at Buffy he noticed a small smile at the corners of her mouth.

And then it hit him, she deliberately provoked Sith Lord to start tapping in to the Dark Side, only Vader countered her actions by slipping in some kind of meditation.

"You are getting better with this." Buffy commented with a small smile when Vader opened his eyes again.

"I'm a fast learner," came the reply.

"Really, I thought that...mph." Buffy's next words were muffled when Vader quickly covered her mouth.

"I think once was enough, besides, as you would say, we are 'freaking out' Ferus and Lands." He grumbled and nodded at Ferus and Roan Lands.

"Gentlemen why don't you take a seat. Where is Jix? He commed saying that there is an emergency." He then turned and freed Buffy.

"There is, and Jix is on his way."

Sure enough the door opened and the tall armoured shape entered, breathing loudly due to the respirator.

Roan Lands took a step back. "What in hell is going on, I thought he was Vader?" He gestured at Vader who was looking shocked as others, well except for Buffy, who stood a couple of feet away with a bright smile on her face as she watched the spectacle before her.

A deep voice came from the mask, "You were … ahh!!" then the shape stumbled and sprawled on the floor like a log.

For a moment there was quiet. Then Buffy started giggling, then giggles became laughter and soon she grabbed her sides and doubled over laughing uncontrollably.

Vader meanwhile shook himself out of his shock and hurried to the fallen form. Kneeling beside the armored man he quickly pressed some buttons on the underside of the mask. Soon Vader had the mask completely off, revealing a red faced young man.

"It's her fault." The man pointed an accusing finger at Buffy, who was still laughing . Vader just looked up with a wry smile twisting his mouth, no explanations for this masquerade was necessary, obviously Jix and Buffy had to pretend that he was still in the armor for Palpatine, Imperial officers, and the Storm troopers.

"In that I have no doubt." He said, then pulled Jix to his feet. "I take it that her idea worked."

"Yes." Bit out Jix, glaring at the blonde who was catching her breath before she let out another peal of laughter.

Seeing Jix's look, Vader couldn't resist getting a poke at him. "Better you than me, Jix." He said, smirking. Only to have the Corellian's glare aimed at him.

"Not funny, Uncle Dee." Jix growled making Vader chuckle.

"Actually, it is. It's always funny when I'm not a target for a change."

"Hey I'll have you know you're still my favourite target." Buffy interjected.

Vader******gave** her an unreadable look while Jix let out an amused snort.

"Thanks. It makes me feel oh so special." Vader commented sarcasm apparent in his voice. Then he turned to Jix. "And what's so funny?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Jix. "Don't you dare." She said through gritted teeth.

Vader looked from one to the other, knowing that there was something wrong even without the use of the Force. Inwardly, that thought brought back Qui-Gon'swords that he shouldn't rely on the Force alone. That was the problem both the Jedi and Sith orders shared, they relied on the Force to give them all the answers, be it through gained power, knowledge or meditation.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Jix commented innocently…too innocently.

"Right," muttered Buffy, casting a fleeting glance at their guests who watched the interaction like two Guba fish. Vader never thought that he'd see Ferus so off balance. Best to get back to the matter at hand, even if making Ferus uneasy entertained him.

"I'm missing something?" He asked Buffy who hadn't taken her eyes from Jix who was steadily growing nervous under her glare. Which didn't surprise him, his girl could glare a Hutt into a puddle on the ground.

Shooting him a glance, she nodded.

"Yes, but I'll tell you later."

"Buffy…" he said warningly, not wanting any surprises, he had quite enough of them already thank you.

"Look it's not important right now; it can wait awhile" Buffy answered then seeing his determined look she sighed. "Please Sky."

It was the pleading look as well as the whispered plea that did it. He did believe that if it wasn't so important she would point blank tell him…this was something that made her worried in a way.

"Right," she said then pivoted around and faced Ferus and lands, "you guys couldn't arrive at a better time, as I said before we have a big problem. Palpatine traced down a couple of Jedi he wants dead so he sending Sky here to take care of it. So suggestions?"

Lands was staring at the small woman standing before them, he quickly scanned the faces of the other men present. Ferus looked torn between exasperation and curiosity, Jix looked amused and Vader, well Vader looked like he was expecting something like this coming from Buffy.

Absently he wondered what Buffy to Vader was.

"Right," he said drawing attention to himself. "Let's see if I get this. We are going to Kashyyyk, while you" he pointed at scowling Jix, ''will go in the Vader disguise to fool the troops, and Buffy will pretend that she is staying here. In reality Vader, Buffy, Ferus and I will go to Kashyyyk and attempt to persuade the Jedi to play dead when the troops come."

Buffy exchanged a look with the former Jedi and Sith Lord and smiled. "Pretty much. You got a problem with that?"

Roan smiled. "Nah. Let's go."

_**TBC...**_


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the long wait...but its iver now.

And now to the story.

**Chapter 24**

* * *

En-route to Kashyyyk the occupants of the small star ship were quiet.

Roan Lands was lounging on the seat across from his partner. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but sleep eluded him. He couldn't stop thinking of recent events, and how exactly he found himself on the ship bound to Kashyyyk to rescue Jedi with a Sith Lord. Now that was surprising, not that he knew much about the Sith.

This was probably the reason why Ferus and Vader were watching each other like a couple of Corellian hawks. He almost chuckled when Buffy first noticed the staring match. She'd tried to scold them but when they just looked at her she turned around muttered something about boys and testosterone poisoning and sat down behind the table and promptly fell asleep.

He envied her that ability.

**_Kashyyyk_**

After they landed the four of them started to walk through the jungle of Kashyyyk. Buffy was amazed it was just like in the books of the jungle on Earth, only bigger … everything. She was so intent on looking around that she didn't notice an upturned leaf full of rainwater. Being doused by cold water came as a shock to her. The annoying thing was a quiet chuckle behind her…she didn't know from which male behind her it came from and didn't really care.

"Not a word from either of you three stooges." She growled over her shoulder. She saw amused smirks on Lands' and Sky's faces, and had to fight her own smirk when she saw the blush on Ferus's cheeks.

Vader's smile widened at Buffy's grouchiness. He couldn't help thinking that she looked like a pixie; a very short, temperamental, beautiful pixie.

"Wouldn't say anything." He said his smirk still firmly in place, until Lands decided to put his two credits in.

"I however am enjoying the view." Lands quipped as he took a good look at the soaking wet pretty young woman before him who blushed furiously at his comment. Then he noticed a scowl on Vader's face…uh, uh.

"What like you weren't thinking it." He tossed at Vader, in an attempt to defuse the situation. The scowl deepened so he raised his hands in a universal sign of surrender.

Buffy's voice interrupted the staring contest. "Any eyes on no no places and I'll drop the owner in the bog …a very deep bog. There's got to be a bog somewhere on this planet. Now I believe we have places to be. Jedi to save, ya know."

After a couple of hour's exposure to the high humidity and heavy hot air; Buffy was sick and tired of this place. Slayer or not she didn't take well to humid climates, or cold ones.

"Whose bloody brilliant idea was that….and look you made me say bloody." She grumbled under her breath, thinking that none of her companions couldn't hear her. The words that ghosted across the nape of her neck causing goose bumps to appear proved her wrong.

"Missing Spike again…and it was yours." Replied Vader just as quietly, unnerving her a little, but she covered up quickly by tossing back.

"Missing Obi-Wan again…and it was _NOT_. I said drive, not walk through it. And stop that."

"Stop what?" Vader asked ignoring the Obi-Wan jab that she threw at him seconds before.

"Shadowing me."

Vader smirked. "I'm just making sure that you don't take another tumble or another shower."

Muttering under her breath Buffy turned to give him a piece of her mind and as is the way of such things, lost her balance on a slippery root.

"See what I mean." She heard right before he picked her up.

"No, now put me down." She squirmed trying to break Vader s hold on her.

"So that you can fall again. No. If you don't desist in struggling I will throw you in that pond over there."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Pursing her lips she settled down and ceased struggling, preferring to use that energy contemplating ways to get him back for this latest stunt. Vader however already regretted his course of action, he didn't want Buffy to harm herself or get lost in the foliage because of her slight frame, since everything here was bigger than her so he picked her up in his arms and carried her. She didn't weigh much and she was small so carrying her around was no effort really, but having her so close was creating …problems for him. Problems that he didn't need...or want.

"Are we there yet?" asked Buffy again, she was bored and she hadn't walked for a while. Sky was annoyingly persistent in carrying her, no matter how unnerving that made her, but she wanted to prove to herself that it dint mater, that she didn't care really…there was no fluttering …nope, no fuzzy feelings whatsoever.

"For a thousand kriffin times NO!" Ferus growled irritably. He was wet and hungry and Buffy apparently took pleasure in asking him that every five minutes.

"Hey Ferus, did you notice that you just lost your temper?" Vader tossed behind him and Ferus just knew that he was laughing at him.

"Oh, do shut up Skywalker."

"Someone is crabby, and don't call me that."

"What ever you say." Ferus drawled sarcastically and swept in to a bow before Vader. "Your Lordship."

Lands chuckled and at Vader's irritated expression burst in to loud laughter.

"Stop laughing Roan." He bit out." You'll attract attention, probably from something large and carnivorous."

"Someone or something is already following us anyway." said Buffy drawing Ferus and Lands gazes to her and Vader.

Vader frowned at her. "And you are telling us now?"

Buffy peered up at him. "I thought that you already knew with your Force thingy."

"No. This place is full of living things, it is difficult to pin down one presence."

Ferus looked at them. "How are you able to pin it down?"

"I'm wired a bit differently that you guys...and the stalker is just watching us, I'm not getting any danger vibes from it."

"What is it?"

"Do I look psychic to you? I can't tell what it is just that it is."

"Only one way to find out then," Vader commented as he put down Buffy and unclasped his light saber.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!"

"Well, if there are any carnivores in the vicinity that didn't know that we are here, they do now."

"Oh stop being such a pessimist Frey."

"Frey?!"

"Be glad that's all she calls you."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I'm still here you know."

Spotting movement in the foliage Roan casually commented. " I think we found those Jedi."

_To be continued…soon__._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_OK I know that in cannon Windu died but the way I see it...he wasn't zapped that much with the Force lightening and he didn't pass out from shock when Anakin cut off his hand..so there was possibility that he survived the fall after all there was a lot of traffic ...he could easily fall in to one._

* * *

**Jedi Camp**

The Jedi were circling them; kind of like sharks, but they didn't attack. A tall, bald, black man without one hand stepped forward.

"You expect us to trust a Sith." He said, watching Vader.

"He didn't kill you yet." muttered Buffy. But Vader stepped forward, raising an eyebrow.

"Master Windu."

"You plan to kill me failed."

"Really, because if I remember correctly, I stopped you from killing an unarmed man."

"A Sith Lord."

"And yet, still just a man."

"We won't go without a fight." Windu hefted his lit light saber into a ready position.

"Then you will die."

"Oh for the love of…will you stop with all that moronic Jedi/Sith posturing because Jix will be here soon." snapped Buffy, irritably.

"Now, baldy," she turned to the shocked Jedi Master. "You look like a grown-up person, so could you please act you age, thank you….and the same goes for you, Sky." She whirled on the smirking Sith.

"He started it."

"And you wanted to finish it."

"Damn straight."

"She does have the presence of an invading army, doesn't she." A voice came from above them, then a pale blue person appeared. "Hello there."

"Qui-Gon?!"

"Master Jinn."

People voiced their surprise from all sides.

"What are you people talking about?" asked Roan, looking dumbstruck at the shocked Jedi and his partner.

Buffy tapped him on the shoulder. "A dead Jedi Master who pops up from time to time…don't worry about it." she explained

"If you say so." Lands said, unbelievingly.

"I do."

"Qui-Gon, what is going on?"

"Well, for starters, I'm dead; and Anakin is here to keep you alive."

"You expect us to trust a Sith, he'll kill us all…."

"Oh, please give it a rest; if he wanted you dead, he has got an army, you know? So, I'm pretty sure you'd be dead already." Buffy interjected only get a glare from the some of the Jedi while other were staring at the Force ghost.

"Fine, be that way." She said, then leaned on a nearby tree…which was huge! Bigger that the largest jungle tree on Earth.

"He can try," said a young man with Padawan's braid. "I could take him."

"You and what army." snarked Vader. With a sneer, the young man charged, his lightsaber held high.

Vader effortlessly blocked it, and ripped it out of the Padawan's hand with the Force. He then grabbed the youngster, and lifted the Padawan off the ground, slightly squeezing the windpipe with the Force in warning before tossing the struggling Padawan at some advancing Jedi.

"If not for you, the Jedi wouldn't be in this condition."

"Really" Vader said, slightly sarcastic. "So sorry to disappoint you, but Jedi helped and saved Sidius dozens of times, not even knowing that the Sith Lord was standing right there. Not to mention that they brought forward the very army that caused their destruction. As for me…if you really think that if I wasn't leading attack on the Temple, said attack wouldn't happen." Vader shook his head and chuckled, "Then you are wamprat brain."

The shimmering form of a dead Jedi Master came forward. "Now it isn't time for settling the differences of the living. Your lives are in danger. And Anakin has a plan and the means to realize that plan to save all of you. So I suggest that you listen to that plan."

After an hour of arguing, the Jedi reluctantly agreed to Vader's plans.

They began preparing for a ruse that would take place in a couple of hours. Vader and Ferus helped where needed, and Lands prepared machinery to create a diversion. Buffy was left to wander as everyone was busy, which allowed her to be the only one to see a ghostly form of Qui-Gon Jinn accompany Mace Windu behind some large bushes to have a private conversation.

Since Buffy didn't have anything better to do, she followed them with the intention to be a quiet listener to the talk between ghostly Jedi boy and baldy grumpy Jedi boy.

"We should have never trained the boy…"

Jinn was about to say something when another voice cut through their private discussion.

"Oh please, let it go will you" Buffy stepped around the bush she was hiding behind.

"Eavesdropping is bad form, Miss Summers," Windu said sternly. "This is Jedi business and you are not one."

"And proud of it since the same so-called wise and all-seeing, code-abiding persons with the emotional and logical intelligence of a teaspoon got themselves wiped out by a Sith Lord." She said, matching Mace Windu's glare head-on; no way one monk of a Council member will glare her in to submission. "

"Right, in the beginning the Jedi didn't believe that Sith existed in the first place...and, sorry to burst your bubble, baldy, but your Jedi Council unintentionally engineered Anakin's descent to darkness thingy and Palpatine, being a manipulative…poophead…used mistakes you idiots made."

She held up a finger, seeing that Windu was about to interrupt. "Don't interrupt, I'm not nearly finished yet with you, and don't even try to spout off wisdom and peace, and the light side of the Force…Hey, how can you Jedi call yourselves pacifists if you use something whose very _name _suggests violence and control….never mind. Where was I? Oh yeah, how you made it easy for Anakin to turn to the dark side."

She tapped her thump on her right hand, starting her list.

"One, when he was nine, he was pretty much told by people he admired, that would be you geniuses, that he was unwanted. That's a hell of a blow to a child who just had to leave a loving home; even if he and his mom were slaves, she still loved and took care of him for nine years."

She tapped her index finger.

"Two, when he won a war on Naboo for you, he was suddenly good enough for you people. That really says a lot about you."

Buffy then tapped her middle finger.

"Three, you paired him off with inexperienced teacher. And from the beginning, he was mostly regarded with mistrust by the Council, he was an outsider in the Temple-- all the other children knew each other, and he was more or less isolated."

Ring finger…

"You wanted him to be your prophecy boy, setting standards for him that were ridiculously high for a prophecy that you didn't even know exactly what it meant. It said that the Chosen one will bring balance to the force…not destroy the Sith. Do you even know what balance is?"

Little finger…

"You let his mother remain a slave, and when he was having dream about her being tortured what answer did he get? _ 'All dreams pass in time.' _ Basically he was told to let his mother die--_What_ kind of advice is that? And when someone he trusted, who was his friend, and possibly a father figure, told him he didn't have to stand by and watch his wife die in childbirth…and all he was to do was basically destroy anyone who could stand in his way of saving someone he loved. And these people, who didn't in all reality mean anything to him, since he didn't form any type of attachment with them, especially compared to his wife…and you get a Jedi Temple massacre. And all he had to do was suppress all feelings of compassion."

Buffy looked from a shocked-into-a-stupor live Jedi to a smirking dead one. Giving a smug look to Mace Windu, she whipped around so that her long hair slapped across Mace's face and neck and walked away, head held high.

After a few steps, she looked up to see Vader standing couple feet away with strange expression on his face. Frowning, she hurried to him.

"Are you okay?" No response. Now, really worried, she slightly shook him." Say something…uh." She was surprised when he just wrapped her in the hug, lifting her off the ground.

Being slightly uncomfortable with her predicament…or if she was truthful with herself, which she wasn't, Buffy wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Thank you." She heard a quiet murmur by her ear.

Ignoring the goosebumps, she asked, "What for?"

"For what you said."

"Oh…well…I don't agree with what you did. Actually, I pretty much hate it, you were really an idiot to think that their deaths would help you to save her life. But to be fair, I understand the reasons why you did what you did."

After a moment, she sighed. "So, can you let me go now…we have a Jedi to save."

Vader nodded, letting her go. "Yes, and after that you can tell me what your meeting with Palpatine was…what?"

Buffy paled then her face turned bright red. "You really don't wanna know about _that_."

"By your reaction, I think I do."

"He's trying to play matchmaker for us." She blurted out.

"_What?_"

"You heard me."

"What?"

"Palpatine is playing matchmaker."

"What?!"

"Now you are repeating yourself."

"Sorry, I just…what?!"

TBC…

What color should be Buffy's lightsaber?


	26. Chapter 26

AN So sorry for delay...real life and all. Thanks for everyone suggestions and reviews.

As for Buffy's light-saber (a present from Vader, Palpatine won't see it because as far as he knows Buffy's is somewhat helpless female) handle is red, blade will be either gold or silver. There was also speculation about Anakin's light-saber: OK Vader is Anakin, Anakin is Vader, same person different color he is not on the light side, but he is not on the dark, dark side either. And he'll keep red bladed saber-mostly to annoy Mace and the others.

**Chapter 26**

Vader opened his mouth again to ask another question when his holo-link started to beep…it was time, Jix had arrived.

"All right, everyone, get to your places now!" he shouted, and the Jedi quickly moved into the jungle, leaving the trashed camp behind them.

Hidden in the thick foliage of Kashyyyk, Vader, Buffy, Ferus, Roan and the Jedi watched as the Imperial Shuttle landed along with battleships and released a Walker onto the ground.

Storm troopers formed perfect lines on either side of the shuttle as the doors opened and more troopers exited, followed by an Imperial officer and the tall form of a Sith Lord…

"Well, a fake one," thought Jix, while surveying the scene before him.

The camp was in shambles, smoke still rising from the remains of the simple living tents. If there were beings trapped inside when it started to burn, there was no possibility of escape; shelters such as this had a design flaw, if it caught on fire, one had little opportunity to get out with one's life.

Fortunately, new shelters had that flaw removed years ago. When Vader saw that the Jedi were using the old model, the plan had to be reversed, which actually simplified things. The blame would fall on the design flaw; the fact that it annoyed Mace Windu and couple of others when he pointed out that only an idiot would risk sleeping in those tents, was a bonus.

"My Lord, it seems that someone preceded us in wiping out the Jedi," reported one of the clones as he examined a tent.

'Vader' turned, pointing at the officer, he commanded, "Search the perimeter, leave no stone unturned, and if you find the survivors, I want them alive."

Then he marched in to the shuttle while the Storm troopers scattered, searching through the debris.

"Coast is clear," came a whispered voice from Jix's left, and a small band of people quickly ran behind Jix and onto the shuttle.

The last one paused briefly behind Jix and hissed, "And stop that waving, you look ridiculous …I don't wave with my hand that much."

Buffy ran out of the shuttle, grabbed Vader's hand and tugged.

"Sky…come on…and you totally do."

Vader scowled at the small blonde.

"No, _I don't_."

"Just get in here and shut up."

Jix chuckled, earning glares from both of them.

"Oh before I forget, His Ugliness wants to see you in person, Uncle D."

"Right..." Vader began, but was interrupted by Buffy's gasp, the troopers were returning to the shuttle empty-handed with the Imperial officer, and they had to retreat back in to the shuttle. And dress in Clone armor. So when real clones returned they had no idea they stand in close proximity to the Jedi they were sent to eliminate.

After short discussion, before the clones entered, they decided to split up, Buffy was on her way to Bast castle with Mara and the Jedi, while Vader took the Star Destroyer to Coruscant to meet the Emperor.

The Emperor's private residence on Coruscant was richly decorated, but was still dark since Palpatine didn't like natural light damaging his priceless antique furniture.

The Emperor was waiting for his apprentice to arrive in his rooms. The door opened with a hiss and Vader entered with long strides, then kneeled before his master.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader intoned, still kneeling before him. Palpatine smiled, this would be taxing, yes, and he had no doubt that Vader would put up a fight, but it didn't matter.

One way or another he would finally have an apprentice who would not be crippled, though Vader's fierce appearance certainly inspired fear in the masses, and one who would be unsoiled by Jedi training.

"Rise, old friend." Palpatine commanded and Vader obeyed, though there was a slight wobble. Palpatine frowned, he seriously hoped that Vader's physical condition wouldn't have any undesirable effects on his plans.

Shaking off the thought, Sidious motioned to Vader. "Something very curious came to my attention, Lord Vader."

He saw Vader tense and mentally frowned, his apprentice was hiding something, but whatever it was would have to wait. Besides, he was confident that whatever Vader's plans were, he would overcome them, after all, he had a large advantage in this game for power.

"Yes, my Master?"

He regarded the taller man for a few minutes then resumed walking. "The Senators, had shown some concern for the young woman living with you, my friend." Inside Palpatine smiled, Senators were replaceable, and if after this, Vader wished to take vengeance and thrown them in jail for some pretense or the other, it would just further his plans of removing the Senate completely.

Vader tensed. "With all due respect, master, but it's not their business."

Sidious nodded, showing a sympathetic face, while inside he was smirking with glee; it was time to bring the plan to fruition.

"And I agree, but soon the masses will come to agree with them and that won't do. Since I'm not comfortable leaving that poor young thing in anyone's hands but yours, the only option is for the two of you to marry."

Vader stilled. "No. Absolutely not…I can't."

Sidious smiled. "Oh yes, my young apprentice, you most certainly can." Then his expression became stern. "And you will. Announcements will be forwarded to the press immediately and you will be married in two days' time. And that's final."

Vader started to advance on him and Sidious smiled, it was high time to beat down any plans or resistance to him that Vader had, and he had just the thing.

When Vader was almost within reach of him his master, Palpatine smirked. Once again, Vader allowed anger to lead his actions instead of using its power to achieve victory; then Sidious released a blast of Force energy on the advancing man.

The blast threw Vader several feet in the air, and he came crashing down by the foot of the stairs that led to Sidious' private rooms.

He smiled down at the prone form, then approached him, knowing perfectly well that Vader was completely aware of him, though in a large amount of pain…and now was the time to finish this foolish display of rebellion and prevent future ones.

"My, my, how the mighty Chosen One of the Jedi have fallen." He said mockingly, then his voice gentled, as if Anakin was still a scared nine year-old boy, and desperately wanted some affection and comfort. Only, the Sith Master thought, the next words he was going to say would wound the man lying at his feet very deeply.

"Except you were never the one prophecy was foretelling, you see, Darth Plagueis manipulated the Force to create a fetus within a slave. Plagueis created you to help destroy the Jedi Order. In other words, I, as a Sith Master, own you. You are mine and you will do what I say. Am I clear?"

Vader nodded.

"Good. Now go and prepare without delay. After all, it is only two days before your wedding." And with that Sidious turned his back to Vader, his black cloak sweeping the floor.

_In the netherworld something stirred…there was pain resonating through the Force, calling to him like a lost child whose spirit was shattered. __He tilted his head but he died 4,000 years ago give or take a decade and so that wouldn't be possible…or was it? __Curious he followed the thread to its source…he must know the truth of the matter._

Vader barely dragged himself to the door, he gathered his severely depleted strength to rise up and walk past many senators and other Palpatine cronies waiting in the corridors. He made his way to the shuttle dock until he reached his modified TIE fighter; he did it with his head held high, it wouldn't do to show weakness to the vultures.

As he powered up his TIE he thought about the marriage angle, he absolutely refused to allow his mind to go to what his master told him of his conception. He thought that nothing Palpatine could throw at him verbally could hurt him; he was foolish to believe it.

Now what he going to do?

Buffy was sitting in the corner behind a large flower, she was hiding from everyone…it was getting kind of crowded in Bast Castle . And she had to look through some data pads Qui-Gon suggested, he said she had to learn some basic military strategies, that her natural ability to lead a small band of friends would not be enough.

That was couple of weeks ago, reluctantly she had agreed, though admittedly some lessons were as boring as History in Sunnydale High. But she passed the first and second level in strategy simulations and reached the Rank of Lieutenant…unofficially, that is, it's not like military Academia knew of her studies, and if she would be officially participated she would be on 46th place out of 100 people…well men...or 100 men one woman, her that is. But considering that they been learning the material for several months while she had only five weeks, her placement wasn't so bad. Plus, she was still studying, still running simulations and improving her score.

Sighing, she went back to the lesson, it was one of the boring ones, but as Qui-Gon encouraged her and guided her through when she went through it the first time, it wasn't so bad…still boring, but not bad. Qui-Gon was an amazing teacher and she liked him a lot, too bad she would never meet him in life.

She looked up briefly when the door swished open, only to go back to her reading when she saw that Sky had returned to Vjun from his meeting with wrinkle face.

But when the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard, she stopped her studying and ran to Vader who was lying on the floor.

Carefully rolling him on his back, she removed his helmet to see a pale face, well he was always pale, five years without sun will do that to you, but he was paler than she had ever seen him; there was blood trickling out of his nose and there was a trickle of blood coming from the corners of his mouth and from his ears.

"What in hell did that wrinkly, manipulative, psychotic, cross-dressing, icky, yellow-eyed, poop headed bastard do to you?"

Vader swallowed some blood then replied. "Force lightning."

Buffy helped him to his feet and managed to seat him on the small table in the middle of the room. She quickly pulled a scarf from around her neck to wipe off the blood.

"You got to get this armor off of you..." she started to say when a loud cough sounded from the open door.

"You know this is second time I've found you like this; I think his ugliness has a point in all this matchmaking business."

"Shut up, Jix, and help me."

"Oh bossy…but sorry, Aunty B, I'm not in to three…_ouch_!" Jix teasing words were interrupted when Vader's helmet hit his right shoulder in high speed.

"Stop trying to be funny and get damn med kit. NOW!!" Buffy yelled. Jix rubbed his very painful spot, he could just imagine the bruise and soreness he would endure in the days to come. Looking up, he caught sight of Uncle D and seeing his condition, he turned with a silent curse at Palpatine and with couple quick strides, reached the bathroom.

Returning with the med kit, he saw that Buffy had moved Vader in more comfortable position on the couch, while Vader had his eyes closed.

"What happened?" Jix demanded, all business.

Buffy shrugged and again wiped the blood that trickled anew. "He came, he fell." She answered tightly.

"Palpatine."

"Force lightning."

Jix sighed. "He will need a stim shot and a lot of rest." Then he opened the med kit and pulled out a tube which he then expertly pressed onto Vader's neck.

"This happened before?" Buffy asked quietly. Too quietly.

"Buffy.." Jix started.

Buffy just smiled tightly. "Don't worry, Jix. I'm…I'm not gonna do anything stupid, like confronting Palpy." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; she nodded in Vader's direction.

"He's going to be OK, right?"

"A good sleep will help, as will a stim shot when he wakes and he'll be good as new."

"OK. I'm going to be in the practice room…it's empty, right?"

"The Jedi are meditating, yes."

"Good. Because right now if someone would tried to give me an "anger no good" lecture ...violence would be an issue just on the principle."

Nine hours later, after pounding several combat practice droids, several drills Giles made her do, a dozen back flips and Tai-Chi exercises, Buffy was less tightly wound up.

"Feeling better?" came a voice behind her.

"You mean after going postal and breaking all the practice toys, sure." Buffy turned around and gave small smile to Qui-Gon. "You wouldn't happened to know what set Palpy off, would you?"

Qui-Gon sighed and sat down.

"Oh you do." Buffy closed her eyes and sat down as well, this would probably be bad.

"Some things that were said to Anakin, he'll have to tell you himself, when he'll be ready. As for the other, Palpatine informed Anakin that you and he have to get married in two days."

Buffy shot up. "Who, hast ta _huh_?"

_To be continued..._

A Walker: war machine in SW universe-Imperial used it on Endor moon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

When Buffy returned to the living room, freshly showered after another hour of Tai-Chi, Vader was already awake.

"Buffy, can you come here? There's, uh, something I have to tell you."

Buffy sighed and sat down.

"Palpatine...no...umm," he broke down. Buffy decided to take pity on him, despite how amusing and cute he looked all speechless.

"If this is about his oh-so-fun idea of us getting married in two, no, one day and 16 hours, I already know. Qui-Gon told me. If he hadn't, I still would've found out because, guess what? The Emperor already publicly announced the wedding between Lord Vader and one Lady Summers, and when in all that is holy did I get that title...before said groom even managed to tell his fiancée that they're getting married."

"You're taking this well."

"Are you kidding me? You should've seen me go postal on the practice battle droids when Jix told me that dry prune face fried you earlier. Then, when Qui-Gon dropped the wedding bombshell, there was an hour of Tai-Chi….so yeah, now I'm calm."

"Well, there..." he trailed off, then rolled his eyes when he spotted a black fur ball stalking toward the couch.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, concerned.

Vader snorted. "Pali decided that the two of us have been ignoring him for too long. Let's pretend like we didn't see him."

"Sure, he gets so insulted in all his mucki splendour…his species are definitely related to felines with the haughtiness and sulking when things don't go their way." Buffy agreed.

"You do know we have to return to Coruscant now?" Vader asked.

"Kind of figured out that part. I guess it pays to be an Emperor, you can afford a grand, pompous wedding."

Vader stared. "You don't think this wedding will be public, do you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sky, Palpy's announcement was incredibly pompous and very, very public, do you really think he will make the wedding of the year private? You are his chief enforcer, and second-in-command of the Empire, of course, it's going to be public."

Meanwhile, Pali managed to crawl to the bottom of the couch, seemingly unnoticed, and then launched himself at the two seated on it…drawing 'surprised' yelps.

All was well in Pali's world.

They arrived on Coruscant to find that Buffy was right; as soon as Buffy, Mara, and Vader set foot in his Coruscant private residence, the seamstresses and hairdressers descended on Buffy, while Palpatine's Dark side adepts took Vader to his chamber.

Fortunately, no one besides a select group of people knew that Vader was completely healed, though he was still physically weakened. So, his formal wedding gear consisted of a black, shimmering cloak with red lining.

After a quick lesson from the Dark adepts, who told him how to act on his own wedding day, they left him alone in his chambers and as soon as doors hissed closed, Pali came out of hiding and started to play with the hem of his cloak.

Vader paid little attention to the almost grown mucki, save for the occasional pat; he was too absorbed in his own thoughts, going through what Palpatine told him.

"You know brooding doesn't become you, Lord Vader…or should I call you, Anakin?" came a voice behind him.

Vader whirled around, lightsaber at the ready, only to see a force ghost….a force ghost of someone he never saw before, in life or in death.

"Who are _you_?" he asked suspiciously while deactivating the lightsaber.

His visitor smiled. "Let just say I'm a friend."

Vader scowled and sat down in his armchair, never letting the still-smiling ghost out of his sight.  
"Maybe I don't need a friend."

The ghost shrugged. "No? I suppose not…what you need, what you always needed was a set of parents like all your friends had when you were a child. Unfortunately for you, that was not to be…and I'm at fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your father, Anakin."

"What?"

"_What_?"

Vader turned around and, sure enough, there was Buffy, dressed completely in black. He was stumped. He had heard from the serving girls that Palpatine ordered for Buffy to get her rest so that she could be a fresh and glowing bride tomorrow. Or, he amended, as he quickly glanced at the clock, in 21 hours…he could just imagine her telling the serving maids how kind and considerate Palpatine was while scoffing inside.

"Buffy…how? I thought you would be locked up in other wing of the building."  
"Mara did some hot wiring of the cameras…didn't the Jedi have all that created by the Force prophecy going on?"

Then she turned to the Force ghost looking him up and down. "I mean you are all ghostly…and looking kind of too young…though there is some family resemblance…" she started to ramble, but Vader cut her off.

"You know, this is getting old. First, my mom says I have no father, then the Jedi say I'm Force created, not long ago Palpatine gloated that Darth Plagueis, his own master, created me, and now you appear and claim that you are my father." Vader said to the ghost, highly annoyed.  
Buffy shot a look at Vader.

"Prune face said what? Okay, even if it's true, you do know that it changes absolutely nothing…it doesn't matter what that wrinkle face thinks."

Vader smiled. "A year ago it would have mattered, now I don't give a damn."

"Good for you. But I assure you, I am your father. How It happened... well, that is a bit more complicated." The Force ghost replied as I sat.

"Can you make this less complicated?" sniped Vader, making Buffy giggle.

"I'll try…my name is Revan and I died 4,000 years ago, give or take a decade or two."

Vader stared. "And you are my father, how?"

"After the Battle of Rakata Prime I left for unknown regions, traveled through many systems searching for a threat I tried to eliminate. Unfortunately, I only managed to lock it in the other plane. Sooner or later, it will attempt to return, fortunately, it can manifest on that plane only in the form of a being that has died."

"Hold on, you're talking about The First Evil. It's a manipulative, evil thing that in its true form looks like a beasty demon with large horns and long, talon-shaped fingers…"

Alarmed, Revan looked at the petite blonde by his son's side.

"How? It is not supposed to manifest…"

"Last time you had that tangle with The First, it was 4.000 years ago. And planets change through time. So what did it look like, the planet when you visited?"

"Mostly volcanic terrain, and there were beings walking the planet, some were recruited by the 'First'. Now answer my question, you've seen it?"

"Considering you imprisoned it on my home planet, then yeah. Seen it, talked to it, broke its shrine and killed the Bringers."

"Bringers?" asked Vader, Buffy smiled, and then looked at Revan. "Should I tell who they are or…?"

"No, go ahead." Revan nodded in Buffy's direction.

"Bringers are sort of priests of the First, also known as Harbingers of Death. They are humans who have been corrupted by the First and they are blind, with eyelids covered by rune-like scars. They don't talk either. Don't ask why cuz I don't know." She looked at Revan, hoping that he'll take over the explanation, and then frowned, here sat a supposed father of Vader and they are talking about the First.

"They had their tongues ripped out; and they have a collective consciousness, which is under the control of the First." Revan supplied.

Vader leaned forward, intrigued at this enemy that both his possible father and Buffy seem to know about.

"So capturing one and making him talk would gain no useful information?"

"Not necessarily, there would be a 10 chance that the First is occupied elsewhere, but the likelihood was small, so it wouldn't be recommended." Revan answered his son, his son, now that was a strange thought to Revan. When he flow-walked to the future, to see if his actions has ensured that the True Sith wouldn't resurface again, he certainly didn't expect to father a son.

His thoughts returned to more grave matters and he directed the next question to his future daughter-in-law. "What happened? How did it become strong enough to manifest itself?"  
Startled by sudden question directed at her, Buffy stopped thinking about the 'Vader having a father who was dead for centuries' issue and answered.

"Bringers did it."

Revan nodded. "Yes, that would do, but it needs more than that. The seal has to open and its army freed to walk the planet; every soldier of the First trapped behind that seal carries a little of essence of the First."

Buffy's head shot up, she didn't recall seeing any seals. "What seal?" then she shook her head and lifted her hand to forestall any answers that Revan might offer.

"Never mind this can wait, so why don't you two do the father/son bonding thing and I'm going…to just go and think….and Revan, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you visit me one of these days and tell me what else you know about The First, please?"

Vader looked suspiciously at Buffy.  
"Why?"

Giving a tight smile, Buffy replied.

"Just a feeling that I'm gonna need it, Sky. Will you?"

"Yes." Revan nodded, looking speculative, at which Buffy just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She had to think over this new angle and figure how to turn all this wedding stuff into something that wouldn't send her into the hills screaming.

"Interesting woman, that fiancée of yours."

The wedding day had arrived.

Buffy was walking, all decked out for the state wedding, with some people she didn't really know…and right now she really, really didn't care.

All she wanted was to figure out how she would keep Mara out of Palpatine's clutches, because he already said that after the wedding she would resume her training. And that would be a big no-no.

She had an idea which she shared with absolutely no one, it was a long shot, but it was the only thing she had. Buffy hoped that it would work since Mara's life depended on it.

Vader was apprehensive about the wedding from the start, it is not that he didn't like Buffy; he just didn't like to be forced into marriage by a man he truly hated.  
His musings were interrupted when he caught sight of people approaching with Buffy in the front.

She looked _great_.

She was wearing a full-skirted, shimmering white gown reaching to the ground, made of shimmering moth-silk trimmed with silver and purple precious gemstones The dress was cut off at the shoulder with hanging sleeves. A braided white and purple ribbon and a string of white and purple pearls were decorating her hair. The look was completed by sparkling dangling earrings, and a choker necklace made of silver and decorated with purple gemstones.

_TBC…_

Revan: he lived 4,000 years ago he was both Jedi and a Sith Lord...and not exactly evil when he was a Sith...he also has a lot of mannerisms and talents similar to, or the same as, Anakin Skywalker.


	28. Chapter 28

Some people expressed confusion about First Evil and Revan so here we go: Revan (and some others) visited Earth (In KOTR timeline that was After Darth Malak was defeated and Revan regained all his memories) when pure demons walked it. The First (or as Revan called it "True Sith") was there gathering the followers. There was a fight. Revan won and First was bound and its army locked up under the seal in Sunnydale. Couple of years later Revan flow walked in to the future met some people and got Shmi Skywalker pregnant in the process.

**Chapter 28**

Darkness descended over Coruscant, only the lights from various buildings illuminated the night. The wedding had ended hours earlier, and Palpatine had retired to his private room immediately afterward, leaving the newlyweds to fend for themselves with various senators and reporters.

He himself had lost interest in public appearances since his appearance was disconcerting to the public. Instead, he steered clear of the reporters, and he always wore a hood when making public announcements. It wouldn't do for the masses to see their beloved leader so unpleasant looking even if his looks helped to villainize the Jedi Order in the eyes of the public.

Still, his Empire was young and at the stage where reporters ran wild, and had freedom of the press, but he had plans to eventually change that.

So the end of a day often found him alone in his private rooms, surrounded by expensive, stylish furniture with heavy moth-silk curtains obstructing the lights of the planet from his view, walking among his collection of priceless ancient artifacts from Naboo and other planets. It was a hobby of his to collect antiques…something he hadn't indulged himself in a while, having a responsibility to run his Empire has taken its toll on his hobby.

He poured himself a glass of Naboo red-leaf wine, while going over this day's events. His apprentice had married today, and the masses always loved the wedding, therefore, he made sure that he himself was at the center of attention by presiding over the wedding.  
Sitting himself comfortably on a high-backed leather chair with a sigh he turned on the holovid, soon it would be time for the news broadcast and he was curious to hear what the reporters had to say.

Palpatine let out a gleeful chuckle as he thought about the speculations swirling about Vader's wedding, and Vader himself. The media could not be more wrong about the reasons behind the wedding. They would probably put out a story about some sickly romance that would rival stories in the opera.

Finding an appropriate channel, he was greeted by an image of a woman he, well, had a thing for from the time he was only a Senator. Pity that nothing came of it, not that he would make any attempts now. He was not in the mood to share the power, not now, not ever.  
On the screen, Malaka Narim, the reporter of Coruscant news, was a good-looking woman from a good family; she had black, curly hair, tinged with gray, big blue eyes that were tilted upwards and fair skin.

_"…Malaka Narim reporting from the Imperial City where the wedding of the year took place earlier today._

The wedding was a grand event witnessed and broadcast through the entire Empire. Attendance was mandatory for all political dignitaries and Moffs, to witness 'Lord Vader's wedding to Lady Summers...

Lady Summers was the target of envy for many young females. The bride wore a stylish white gown for the wedding itself that looked state-of-art.

The wedding dress paled in comparison to the dress Lady Vader wore to the reception, theater and ball in honor of Lord and lady Vader.

The dress had a glossy flame-colored surface which complimented the lady's colors. It was a grand design with a flared collar and tight under-sleeves with a horizontal trim. The look was completed by red gemstones around her neck and red ribbons decorating her golden hair.

But when the newlyweds appeared on the balcony to acknowledge the crowd, an unexpected event occurred. A child joined the couple and Lady Vader lifted the ten year-old girl with long red hair up in her arms.

That leads us to an interesting conclusion, since both the child and former Lady Summers were seen together and in the company of Lord Vader, the Lord and Lady have a ten year-old daughter.

This also puts to rest speculations questioning what species Lord Vader belongs to. He is apparently a human male and a red-head…"

Palpatine snapped out of his shock and bolted out of his chair enraged, the anger was so overwhelming that he released Force lightning at the holovid, destroying it instantly.

There was silence, broken only by the crackling of energy from the broken machinery. After watching the destruction for a short time, he sat down and finished his wine quickly.

Well, Palpatine thought, that certainly put a stop to Mara Jade training to become one of his hands; now she'll have to stay with his apprentice and his new wife.

On one hand, losing Mara angered him since he didn't like losing to, anyone really, especially to a naïve young woman whose unforeseen attachment usurped his plans with Mara Jade unknowingly.

But he supposed nothing really comes without the price, Plagueis trained him since he was a young man. Then Plagueis wanted to eventually replace him with his creation, the perfect Sith apprentice, Palpatine snorted, Plagueis certainly didn't foresee getting killed in his sleep and now he, Palpatine, was The Sith Lord, and the boy, that his former Master created with the force and intended to replace him with, was now his servant.

And what an ironic twist that the same creation was found by the Jedi who mistook him for the Chosen One, which entertained him for years; but he kept a close eye on the boy, his destiny…or should he say his new destiny, a destiny Palpatine devised, was to be used as an instrument of Jedi destruction.

And now five years later he found another use for his servant; insurance; of a younger and possibly more powerful apprentice that will eventually replace Vader.

An apprentice that won't be influenced by any teaching of a Jedi.

At the other side of a planet, in Vader's building, Mara was playing with Palli on the floor and Buffy was watching through the window in the direction of Palpatine's residence. Malaka Narim's news report was just ending with weather report, but Buffy didn't hear a word that the woman was saying, she was too deep in thought, hoping that Palpatine was also watching and that he'd come to the conclusion that removing Mara from her would be a bad move.

The doors hissed as they opened and Vader walked in. "I felt Palpatine's anger and then, I think Mara was released from his plans, at least for the moment."

Buffy turned from the window, laughing happily, to see Mara darting toward Vader and hugging him while Vader mussed the girl's hair with an amused smile. Then Mara launched herself with a squeal at Buffy, startling Palli in the process who hissed in annoyance from his hiding place under the couch.

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

**_AN/ first sorry for taking this long. And I'm also sorry to tell all your readers that unfortunately I won't be able to update for at least 3 months._**

Again I'm really really sorry.

**Chapter 29**

Three days after the wedding the newlyweds along with Mara sat waiting for takeoff to Vjun on Vader's new star ship named in honor of Buffy's cousin Celia. The new ship was extensively modified by Vader; he couldn't resist tinkering with it, besides it was necessary to go through the entire ship with a flea comb. After all it was a wedding gift from Palpatine and neither Vader nor Buffy wanted any hidden eyes or ears spying. Mara was sitting behind Buffy bouncing with the excitement, while Palli who was not bothered by his bouncing bed, was contently curled on Mara's knees.

And in Celia's hidden compartment they had hidden a special guest.

Vader sighed in relief when the ship was finally free of traffic and able to jump to hyperspace. After making the jump he exited the cockpit to join Buffy and Mara who were already unbuckling their belts.

"Are we clear?" asked Buffy and at her husbands nod she tilted her head towards the set of concealed doors. "Better release our guest then" She let a small smile ghost across her lips "I only hope that our honorable guest doesn't have any heart conditions, because when she sees you...well...l."

"Just open the door, will you?" muttered Vader with a not so small amount of exasperation. Buffy seemed to take almost gleeful amusement with this whole situation in general…from the first light of day when she told him what she had done…he silently made a note to throttle Jix, Lands and Ferus for teaching his wife how to fly a speeder.

Entanglements with the Rebel Alliance was not something he wanted at all, but now it seemed that this had to be dealt with sooner or later…probably sooner, he thought wryly when the hidden compartment doors swished opened and a tall woman draped in white and with short red hair stepped out…and when she spotted him her blue eyes widened in shock.

Then again, Vader reflected when he recognized their guest, maybe this meeting won't be total loss.

"Senator Mon Mothma" he greeted with slight nod, watching when the woman straightened her back and regarded him impassively. Good. She wasn't afraid of him or his mask…which meant that fear wouldn't rule her decision…whatever that decision will be.

"Lord Vader." The senator inclined her head greeting Vader.

"I hear you had a little misfortune of being discovered as a traitor of the Empire." Her eyes narrowed a fraction but she made no move to contradict him. "And only a timely interference from my wife saved you from being, shall we say, apprehended by the Emperor's special forces."

Now her composure broke to reveal a shock, though he had to admit the senator's impersonation of a Guba fish on that tidbit of information was worth any future nuisance him being aligned with the rebels might bring.

"What…" Mon couldn't believe what she was hearing; the person who saved her from the Emperor's private guard was Lord Vader's wife, the same flighty girl she met on her wedding day to Vader and judged her to be nothing but a air headed courtier…questions swirled in Mon's head.

_Why_ did Lady Vader saved her? _What_ is Vader planning? She doubted that he intended to kill her, he would've done that already and if he wanted information on the Rebels she wouldn't have been saved in the first place…unless this was a plot for her to end the Rebel Alliance for good.

Or it could be that Vader is switching sides?

Who would've thought that her and Bail Organa plan could go so awry, when he warned her of her pending arrest as a traitor, she decided to take refuge in the lower regions of Coruscant where she knew of a small rebel cell led by a Jedi who managed to hide herself right under Palpatine's nose.

But the plan failed when she was intercepted and found herself surrounded by armed red clad men –Palpatine's personal guard.

Surrounded and with no available escape route she resolved herself with her fate…but as luck would have it…suddenly a small female figure dressed in a black cat suit and with a black shawl which covered everything but the eyes jumped right in the middle of the surprised imperial guards and proceeded to dispatch them before they were able to mount any kind of resistance.

And then the small shrouded female unceremoniously threw her over her shoulders and started to run…to think that now the same woman was currently laughing about watching her with impish amusement plainly seen in her hazel-green eyes.

"Don't worry," said Buffy who was, until now content in watching, and she had to admit that stumbling almost accidentally, almost because she was feeling restless and bored. After all she no longer had to patrol every night, no matter rain, wind or snow, in Sunnydale. And so she snuck out when Sky was otherwise occupied deciding to explore a little on her own.

After all it would be shame to let all that instruction in flying made by Jix, Ferus and Lands go to waste, wouldn't it?

That she gets to beat the crap out of some idiots who decided to harass someone was pure luck…only when one of them shouted something about being a traitor and when she looked at the woman more closely she knew exactly who the PTB decided to throw her way.

But now said rescue was watching her so she decided to alleviate her worries…somewhat.  
"Don't worry too much; I didn't rescue you so that he could kill you. You know?" no sense in tipping the woman off that it was pure chance that she was in the right place in the right time…then slanting amused look at Vader she continued in mock reproach. "At least I better not have."

"_Wife._" Vader grumbled sternly.

Buffy just scowled and retaliated in kind. "_Husband_"

Mon Mothma observed the byplay with bemusement but it also put her at ease somewhat…at least Vader didn't seem in the mood to kill her, or looking for any information at the moment at least….but if her observations were correct she was fairly sure that Vader was acting on his own.

This supposedly meant that either he intended to use the rebels to gain power or he was really switching sides and that will unfortunately became clear at the later date.

But until then…

"Lord Vader, what is it that you want of me?"

***

Meanwhile on Vjun Ferus Olin was watching a discussion of its new and old inhabitants who grow considerably. Some were Jedi that were rescued from Kashyyyk, some joined them later on and some were just normal beings human and alien alike who were hunted by the Empire.  
All those people, much to Mace Windu's annoyance were now privy to the discussion that Mace believed concerned Jedi and Jedi alone.

To make matters more irritating to the Jedi Master, it was Anakin who set it up so that all inhabitants could hear anything that was discussed in the conference room of Castle Bast.

Jedi Master Mace Windu, along with three others, was stubbornly insisting that the Jedi should keep adhering to the code, but considering that they had nothing else to embrace like some Jedi that moved on with their lives. Like Padawan Olee Starstone who seems to harbor a not so hidden attraction to a young slicer named Filli Bitters, currently sitting right beside her, earning some disapproving and approving looks from assembled Jedi.

"I still think that we should keep…" Mace started yet again appealing to the assembled Jedi, with slight aggravation in his mind at the presence of people that weren't Jedi in the room.

"Yes because that worked so well in the past" snark-ed Roan who after listening to Mater Windu discuss things for a while now still couldn't believe Ferus was part of such…quickly forestalling the not nice thought he turned his attention back to matters at hand.

"Not only you were standing near the Sith that wiped your Order from existence but you also protected him and help him to rise to power…all because you lost contact with the real world that every other being lives in."

Mace glared. "Mr. Lands you are not a Jedi so you can not presume what the Jedi did or didn't do. I see you were discussing things with Miss Summers."

At that Roan smirked. "Actually it's called logic, and presumption that you didn't know that Palpatine is a Sith Llord, of course if you say that you did know…so which is it? Also Miss Summers is no longer a Miss; she was married three days ago."

Ferus leaned forward. "If Jedi are to survive they must adapt. I adjusted. Siri used to always tell me that I must accept change. Welcome it, she said—change is what keeps the galaxy spinning. And if Jedi don't adapt they'll disappear from the Galaxy altogether. Besides there is nothing in the code says that attachments is forbidden." He then proceeded to recite:

"Emotion, yet peace.  
Ignorance, yet knowledge.  
Passion, yet serenity.  
Chaos, yet harmony.  
Death, yet the Force."

He finished and took a deep breath. "I am not saying we should forget the code…simply rewrite it."

Master Hayclon lean forward dark eyes amused, "It seems you've thrown some thought in this direction Ferus…lets have it."

"As always Master Hayclon, your perception is correct. I did give some thought and with help from Force Ghosts I was able to come with this improved Jedi Code:

Emotion, yet peace.  
Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy.  
Ignorance, yet knowledge.  
Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect.  
Jedi respect all life, in any form.  
Chaos, yet harmony.  
Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy.  
Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training.  
Death, yet the Force. "

"Well now that is definitely better and it does describe what Jedi should be don't you think Master Windu?" Master Hayclon turned to his colleagues who give a short but reluctant nod.

"But before we decide anything we should discuss things with Masters Yoda and Kenobi."

"Agreed."

"But where are they?"

A voice came from the doorway. "Obi-Wan is on Tatooine."

"Hey Anakin, you're back" Ferus shot a look at Anakin's companions, Buffy give him a wink and an eye roll, which pretty much meant that something was going on that both amused and annoyed her.

Probably tied to that Senator that was with them. Who seemed in a daze, she probably got a shock when Anakin removed that breathing mask of his…_how childish _of him.

"Way to state the obvious Ferus." Anakin grumbled.

"Hey baldy." The merry voice of Jix piped from way the back of the room, where he was currently amusing several younger Padawans with something or other.

"Shut up Jixton"

"How do you know Obi Wan is on Tatooine?" Master Hayclon queried intent to bring the matter back on topic. No mater how amused he was at the interruption, he wanted to make attachments available, after all he himself was married in secret years before the Jedi Temple was destroyed.

"Simple there is one place I wouldn't step on even if Palpatine ordered me to…and that is my home planet." Because Qiu-Gon has told me. Then he looked at the assembled.

"I don't know where Yoda is but I bet Obi Wan does, so who will go with me? Also, someone has to escort Senator Mothma to Alderaan secretly; she is wanted for treason by the Empire."

_To Be Continued...when I'll be able_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter: 30

AN: This chapter is shortest of them all, but at least I am back…sort of. Warning caps lock on: I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY, because I've been away for long to long , so my beta's for this are not available.

Speaking of beta readers I need volunteers for couple of other stories. Any takers, trough I got to warn you two of those are kind of dark. (as in character death, dark Xander harem (no bashing of any character)) and all stories are Buffy centric.

And now how about the chapter (which is not beta-ed, but I did ran a spell check.)

***

At the end of all that, pointless, unnecessary, repetitive and irritating meeting it was decided that Master Hayclon will accompany Vader and Buffy, first to Alderaan where Mara will be satying with Organa's and to unload, per her choice, Senator Mothoma., then the three of them will continue to Tatooine, in search of Obi-Wan Kanobi.

And knowing his old master, he would probably stay close to civilization, but far enough for solitude, so Vader was sitting in the cockpit yet again.

Carting fugitives from the Empire …again.

Only this time they were two of them.

Glancing at his wife in co-pilot seat he remarked that this time she wasn't gleeful about it, but rather pensive.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Heaving a sigh Buffy turned to Vader, "There obviously is something if you are staring at me."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Fine be that way."

Turning back to the view screen and checking the readouts….yet again to confirm the hyperjump, Vader again went trough the twofold reason to return to that sand hole of a planet of his birth ….. And neither of those reasons was his love for his former home…he didn't hold any love for the place.

At all.

Well…there were some good moments in his childhood, tied up with his memories of his mother. But if you are a slave since birth…there is not much good in your life.

So one of his reasons for going back…was that Obi-Wan was probably there…maybe…at least according to Qui-Gon, and did he not look forward to this meeting. Just thinking about seeing his so called 'brother' made his blood boil.

TBC


End file.
